Jak wychować wilkołaka
by euphoria814
Summary: AU, gdzie wilkołaki są znane, a Stiles trafia do firmy zarządzanej przez nie.
1. Chapter 1

**tytuł: Jak wychować wilkołaka**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **beta: uwaga, uwaga! Caramelo oraz anga [a błędy wciąż moją własnością - to jest talent]**  
 **fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **Pairing: Stiles/Derek, past! Stiles/Scott**  
 **rating: +15 - nie pasowało mi to na +12**  
 **info: AU wilkołacze**

* * *

 ** _03.01.2007 czas 09:27:15_**

 _Dzisiaj postanowiłem założyć blog… Cholera to bardzo kiepski początek, ale nie mam innego pomysłu. Mam szesnaście lat. Wczoraj w nocy wilkołak ugryzł mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Biorąc pod uwagę, że S jeszcze żyje – z dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa i on będzie zamieniał się w krwiożerczą bestię._  
 _Na razie nie chce jeść nawet surowych jajek…_  
 _Ja nie o tym chciałem._  
 _Kiedy zamieszczam ten wpis, odbywa się właśnie Debata Narodowa na temat równouprawnienia wilkołaków. Bardzo żałuję, że nie mogę w niej uczestniczyć. Co prawda, do wczoraj nie spotkałem nawet żadnego przedstawiciela tego gatunku, a gdy już to się stało, nie należało ono do najmilszych, jednak sądzę, że każdy powinien mieć jednakowe prawa._  
 _Debata jest jednym z powodów, dla których nie chcemy zgłaszać z S, że został ugryziony. Do tej pory to właśnie te wypadki były głównym argumentem koalicji antywilkołaczej i nie chcemy dodatkowego szumu. Zresztą, dlaczego S miałby działać na własną, przyszłą szkodę?_  
 _Jakimś cudem udało mi się dzisiaj przekonać rodziców S, że damy sobie radę. Nie chcę, żeby S trafił do poronionego rejestru i siedział w innej ławce, w szkole otoczonej murem kolczastym, gdzie nasi nauczyciele nosiliby broń ze srebrnymi kulami._  
 _Mój przyjaciel został wczoraj w nocy ugryziony i chociaż wokół panuje wrzawa, tylko to wciąż i od nowa przewija się w moim umyśle. Nie wiem co będzie dalej. Postanowiłem mu pomóc, ale wszystko co znajduje się w Internecie, to jakieś bzdury._  
 _Więc poradźcie – jak wychować wilkołaka?_

 _ooo_

 ** _03.01.2007 czas 19:34:56_**

 _Obejrzałem z moim ojcem wiadomości. S jest wyczerpany i śpi w moim pokoju. Mama S płacze._  
 _Polityka jest beznadziejna. Czasami zastanawiam się czy oni wiedzą o czym mówią. Przypadków ugryzień przez wilkołaka notuje się najwyżej dziesięć rocznie. I w dużej mierze są one skutkiem wieloletnich związków (dziękuję za polecenie mi stron, naprawdę nie jesteście w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak jesteście pomocni. Nie pytajcie jednak gdzie mieszkam, bo nie chcę, żeby S trafił pod wasze skrzydła. Jest za młody na to, żeby wędrować po kraju z własną sforą i zbyt młody, żeby walczyć o niezależność – to też doczytałem)._  
 _Chodzi mi o to, że znanych, szalonych wilkołaków-zabójców jest najwyżej dwóch. Natomiast szalonych, seryjnych, ludzkich morderców - kilkudziesięciu. Wystarczy przejrzeć rejestry Sing Sing [tak, włamałem się do bazy danych policji i to ja wysłałem to pytanie do Wielce Szanownego Konserwatywnego Senatora – btw wciąż czekam na odpowiedź.]._  
 _Czy zatem naprawdę wydaje wam się, że jesteśmy w czymś lepsi?_

ooo

 **01.04.2013**

Stiles wszedł do biura, niosąc w kartonowym pudle swoje rzeczy. Nie chciał spóźnić się już pierwszego dnia, ale korki Nowego Yorku okazały się zabójcze. Scott prawie dwadzieścia minut próbował się dodzwonić do ich szefowej - którą Stiles widział tylko raz, przez ułamek sekundy - ale Laura też ugrzęzła w korku.  
\- Wezmę to – mruknął Scott.  
\- Wiem, że jestem tylko biednym, słabym człowieczkiem, ale uwierz, że dam sobie radę – syknął od progu.  
Zebrani w niewielkim pomieszczeniu ludzie, obrócili się na dźwięk jego głosu i kilka osób uśmiechnęło się lekko. Biuro nie było zbyt wielkie, ale przestronne i każde ze stanowisk zapewniało odpowiednią dozę prywatności. Ułożone w dwóch równych rzędach biurka niemal zapraszały, żeby się przy nich rozsiąść. Kancelaria, w której pracował Scott, naprawdę wydawała się przyjazna klientom. Stiles, podobnie jak jego przyjaciel, miał za zadanie śledzić prasę, zbierać informacje i przede wszystkim: pomagać w przygotowaniu do rozpraw.  
\- Wszyscy tutaj są wilkołakami? – spytał, nie siląc się już nawet na szept.  
Scott parsknął.  
\- Mówiłem ci – dodał.  
\- Mogło mi to wylecieć z głowy przez twoją cholerną narzeczoną, która groziła mi, że jeśli wlunatykuję do was do łóżka, to poderżnie mi gardło i nie użyje do tego nawet kłów – warknął.  
Scott miał przynajmniej tyle przyzwoitości, żeby się zaczerwienić.  
\- Przepraszam – mruknął, sięgając po jego karton i mimo protestów, odprowadzając go do biurka.  
Stiles chciał naprawdę powiedzieć, że nie o to mu chodziło, ale do środka wpadła wyjątkowo zdenerwowana Laura w towarzystwie równie zirytowanego mężczyzny. Bez słowa powitania zamknęli się w swoich gabinetach.  
\- Laura i Derek Hale – przedstawił ich Scott. – Witaj w firmie.

ooo

 ** _01.04.2013 czas 20:51:12_**

 _Dzisiaj po raz pierwszy spotkałem samca alfa. S jest omegą i nie wiedziałem, co to znaczy aż do porannego, przypadkowego zebrania z szefem. Do tej pory widziałem kilka bet, nic specjalnego, chociaż nie uznajcie tego za obraźliwe. Większość moich kolegów z pracy jest betami. Prócz S. - omegi i L, która jest najbardziej dominującą omegą jaką w życiu widziałem (Jest też inna L - poznałem ją dzisiaj - i, by je rozróżnić, będę nazywał je: LO – L Omega i LA – L Alfa, ale o niej zaraz)._  
 _Ta alfa, a raczej TEN ALFA… Nawet moimi ludzkimi zmysłami czułem, jak silny jest. Jak bardzo dominujący. Nie musiałem się nawet przyglądać wzajemnym relacjom w firmie, żeby wiedzieć, że panuje nad innymi. Ma na wszystkich wyjątkowy wpływ. Nikt mu nie odmawia i to chyba jest straszne. Kiedyś chciałem, żeby S był taki. Chciałem, żeby był silnym, niezależnym alfą, ale miał inny typ osobowości._  
 _D, bo tak ma na imię, jest bratem LA. To dość specyficzne, bo po raz pierwszy widzę rodzeństwo wilkołacze z tak wykształconymi tendencjami dominującymi. LA jest jednak inna niż D… Bardziej empatyczna. Jej biuro jest otwarte i zawsze zaprasza wszystkich do siebie z szerokim uśmiechem._  
 _D zamyka się i porozumiewa głównie półsłówkami, a czasami są to tylko notatki służbowe. Poza tym nie jest zadowolony, że u nich pracuję. Czuję to, widzę jak na mnie patrzy. S czasami na niego warczy, ale to wcale nie wpływa pozytywnie na mój, prawie nieistniejący, autorytet._

ooo

 **05.04.2013**

Stiles wszedł do biura wyjątkowo nie spóźniony. Prawie nikogo jeszcze nie było. Scotta zostawił w łóżku, upierając się, że pojedzie metrem. Był w mieście od prawie tygodnia, a nie zdążył nawet dobrze zobaczyć ulic. Czegokolwiek.  
Na biurku czekały już notatki od Laury, więc włączył komputer i wyszedł zaparzyć sobie kawę. Ekspres kupiono chyba tylko z myślą o nim, bo nikt poza nim nie pił tego czarnego paskudztwa z automatu. To była dość miła odmiana od ciągłego bronienia Scotta w szkole. Ten jeden raz, to przyjaciel miał na niego oko, szczególnie teraz, gdy naprawdę potrzebował opieki.  
Jego ojciec zmarł prawie dwa tygodnie temu i Stiles nie potrafił już sam mieszkać w tak wielkim domu w Beacon Hills, więc niemal od razu zgodził się, gdy Scott i Alison zaprosili go do siebie (po studiach zostali w Nowym Yorku), chociaż narzeczona jego przyjaciela wciąż podchodziła do niego z rezerwą. Rozumiał to i szanował. Bardzo szybko ustalili zasady, chociaż zamierzał zostać tylko kilka nocy, a potem wynająć mieszkanie. Spanie na kanapie mimo wszystko nie było szczytem jego marzeń.  
Stiles wrócił do biurka, ale zamiast zabrać się za pracę, sięgnął po jedną z kartek z drukarki i zaczął ją metodycznie składać. Lydia wciąż uparcie go ignorowała, odmawiając kontaktów z człowiekiem. Nie pomogło przepuszczanie w drzwiach, inteligentne rozmowy, więc może chociaż papierowy kwiat…  
Wiedział, że nie musi się podpisywać. Dziewczyna wyczuje niemal od razu jego zapach.  
Odezwał się dzwonek, oznajmiając przybycie gościa, więc ruszył w stronę drzwi i przycisnął interkom.  
\- Kancelaria Hale&Hale – odpowiedział, przepuszczając przy okazji Jacksona, który otarł się o niego.  
Już w poniedziałek zaczęli wokół niego krążyć, chcąc zaznajomić się z jego zapachem. I mimo tego, iż zaproponował, by robili to otwarcie (wtedy nie podskakiwałby zaskoczony, gdy ktoś zachodził go od tyłu), do niektórych wciąż to nie docierało.  
\- Przesyłka dla pana Dereka Hale – odparł głos po drugiej stronie.  
Stiles wpuścił kuriera i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, gdy Lydia wyrzuciła do kosza kwiat od niego, szczerząc kły ze zdenerwowania. Jego prezent jednak nie został dobrze przyjęty, ale miał nadzieję, że chociaż intencje były jasne.  
Kurier w firmowym mundurze, rozejrzał się strachliwie, gdy przekroczył próg, a potem pospiesznie udał się wprost do gabinetu Dereka, zostawiając na stole paczkę. Stiles, nie chcąc denerwować dodatkowo chłopaka, potwierdził odbiór i wypuścił go szybko . Nawet on czuł strach, który emanował z młodego ciała. Po prawie trzech latach od zatwierdzenia ustawy o równouprawnieniu wilkołaków i mimo wszystkich edukacyjnych programów, zabobon tkwił w ludziach. Nawet tutaj, w pępku świata, w Nowym Yorku.

ooo

 ** _20.01.2007 czas 21:14:09_**

 _S przeszedł pierwszą kontrolowaną przemianę. Czuję się wyczerpany, a do tego mam ochotę sam wyć do księżyca. Nie wiem jak przeżyjemy pierwszą pełnię, ale znalazłem kilka informacji o wilkołakach, które wyglądają na sensowne. Zamierzam przykuć go w piwnicy do kaloryfera srebrnymi kajdankami pieprzonym różowym futerkiem, żeby nie obetrzeć jego nadgarstków (tak, cholera, kupiłem je w sex shopie. Mój ojciec jest szeryfem i wiedział o tym już zanim opuściłem to miejsce rozpusty , czerwieniąc się jak cholerna/pieprzona/durna dziewica, którą jestem. Miałem pogadankę o seksie. To okropne. Uspokoił się dopiero, gdy powiedziałem, że kajdanki są dla S). Wiem, że to niehumanitarne, ale nic innego nie przychodzi mi do głowy. Nie chcę, żeby kogoś zabił albo sam się skrzywdził._  
 _Pracujemy nad jego samokontrolą. Wiem, że przemiana zależy od ilości adrenaliny we krwi. Przedwczoraj mnie bronił, gdy wychodziliśmy z kina. To było okropne. Dobrze, że było ciemno._  
 _Namówiłem go, żeby zrezygnował z gry w drużynie. Nie jest zadowolony, ale wie, że to jedyne wyjście. Nie ma już astmy i to chyba jedyna dobra strona przemiany. Czasami patrzy na mnie z czymś dziwnym w tych swoich złotych oczach, a ja nie wiem nawet jak mam to odczytać._

ooo

 **05.04.2013**

Derek i Laura w końcu dochodzą do porozumienia w kwestii obrony jednego ze swoich krewnych. Derek był przeciwny, czego Stiles nie mógł pojąć, ale więzy krwi - o których przypominała mu siostra - w końcu go przekonały.  
Jest piątek, ostatni dzień jego pierwszego tygodnia, i Lydia nie skoczyła mu ani razu do gardła. Scott jest odprężony i szczęśliwy.  
Drzwi ich kancelarii otwierają się, gdy do środka wchodzi Allison. Stiles stara się nie rzucić jej wyzywającego spojrzenia, ale to silniejsze od niego. Dziewczyna obnaża na jego widok kły i całuje narzeczonego. To nie tak, że nie robi tego często, ale ten jeden pocałunek krzyczy wyraźnie MÓJ i Stiles nie może się nie zgodzić. Niemal czuje więź, która tworzy się pomiędzy nimi. Był świadkiem tego, jak znajdywali się bez jednego słowa w lesie czy w budynku. Czasami błądząc na granicy zmysłów, odnajdują się tylko dlatego, że tak dobrze znają bicie swojego serca.  
Stiles robi dwa głębokie wdechy i odwraca wzrok, starając się uspokoić. Już dawno nauczył się, że emocje mają konkretny zapach i nie chce się obnażać przy ludziach, których zna zaledwie od tygodnia.  
\- Wdech, wydech – mruknął pod nosem, wiedząc, że i tak został usłyszany, ale zasady wilkołacze nie pozwolą im tego skomentować. Musieli jakoś zachowywać swoją prywatność, a przy takiej liczbie super wyczulonych zmysłów, prawie nie mieli na to szans.  
Allison w końcu wyszła, a Scott wszedł do gabinetu szefowej, zostawiając Stilesa w samotności, więc ten otworzył kolejny z plików i zaczął przeglądać akta sprawy.  
Nie minęło wiele czasu, nim usłyszał pełne zaskoczenia i gniewu warknięcie. Podobnie jak wszyscy, niemal od razu spojrzał na oszklone ściany gabinetu Dereka, który stał obsypany kwiatami tojadu, co nie wróżyło nic dobrego. W rękach trzymał dostarczoną rano paczkę. Hale próbował się cofnąć i wypuścił pudło, ale było już za późno. Jego twarz zaczęła się zmieniać.  
Stiles patrzył jak zafascynowany na przystojne rysy, które wykrzywiły się we wściekłym grymasie. Lydia wstała ze swojego miejsca i próbowała odgrodzić go od alfy i wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, co faktycznie się dzieje. Ogłupiony tojadem Derek patrzył dokładnie w jego kierunku.  
Wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko. Dziewczyna została odtrącona na bok jednym pchnięciem i upadła, niczym szmaciana lalka, pod ścianą. Derek rzucił się do przodu i Stiles wiedział, że nie ma zbyt wiele czasu. Nie, żeby wcześniej miał go więcej. Wilkołaki potrafiły być naprawdę szybkie, nawet jeśli nie dostawały szału. Sięgnął po ukryty w spodniach spray i - gdy Derek znalazł się dokładnie kilka centymetrów od niego – prysnął gazem pieprzowym prosto w jego oczy, a drugą dłonią namacał pierwszy przedmiot, który wpadł mu w rękę i uderzył wilkołaka w tył głowy.  
To było tak nieoczekiwane, że Derek wydał z siebie nieokreślone warknięcie i chyba odzyskał zmysły, bo jego oczy powoli przybierały zwykłą, zieloną barwę. Stiles nie wiedział, jakim cudem zaobserwował to wszystko w ciągu zaledwie kilku sekund, ale chwilę później ogromne ciało przyparło go do podłogi. Ogromny Alfa próbował schować kły i chyba chciał przetrzeć piekące spojówki, ale Stiles odtrącił jego dłonie.  
\- Nie ruszaj – szepnął i wziął głębszy wdech. Scotta to zawsze uspokajało, więc położył Derekowi dłoń na policzku i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Zaraz opłuczemy ci twarz wodą, ale teraz patrz na mnie i licz w myślach. No już – dodał odrobinę bardziej natarczywie, gdy oczy Dereka ponownie przysnuła czerwona mgiełka.  
Stiles poruszył się niespokojnie, gdy alfa pochylił się do przodu i potarł nosem jego szyję. Derek musiał warzyć chyba ze sto kilogramów, bo prawie uniemożliwiał mu oddychanie. Nie był pewien, jak długo trwali w takiej pozycji, ale kolejny ryk, który usłyszał, musiał należeć do Scotta. Jego przyjaciel najwyraźniej dopiero teraz wydostał się z biura Laury i dotarło do niego, co faktycznie się stało.  
\- Scott, spokojnie – warknął, czując jak ciało Dereka napina się. – Jestem bezpieczny – dodał.  
Hale w końcu zsunął się z niego i pomógł mu nawet wstać, starając się unikać kontaktu wzrokowego. Stiles dokładnie wiedział, jak wilkołak się teraz czuł. Pewnie od lat nie zdarzyło mu się utracić kontroli.  
\- W moim gabinecie jest tojad – warknął tylko, jakby chciał się usprawiedliwić.  
Laura już stała koło niego i trzymała dłoń na ramieniu brata.  
\- Musisz przepłukać oczy wodą – poradził mu Stiles, starając się za wszelką cenę przystopować zapędy Scotta, który właśnie sprawdzał czy jego przyjaciel nie ma żadnych ran. Najwyraźniej według McCalla najlepszym ku tego sposobem było ściąganie z niego ubrań. – Scott! Przestań! – krzyknął w końcu, wyciągając w jego kierunku niewielkie opakowanie z gazem. – Albo przypomnisz sobie nasze nastoletnie czasy – dodał odrobinę ciszej.  
Scott zamarł na chwilę, a potem po prostu przycisnął go do swojej piersi, prawie unosząc.  
\- Nie pachniesz strachem, Stiles. Wcale – mruczał – To nienaturalne. Gdzie twój instynkt. Powinieneś… - Urwał.  
\- Obrócić się i uciekać? – zakpił.  
Scott zdrętwiał. Obaj wiedzieli, że nie miałby szans. Jeśli omega była szybka, to nic nie mogło się równać z alfą.  
\- Nie słyszałem go – mruczał dalej McCall. – Powinien obejrzeć cię lekarz. Powiem Allison, żeby po ciebie przyjechała, a potem… nie wiem… - Urwał, ściskając go odrobinę mocniej.  
Tak, Stiles teraz na pewno nie dotykał podłogi. Odchylił głowę na tyle, żeby zobaczyć gdzie znajduje się Derek, ale mężczyzna, wciąż w szoku, spoglądał na swój gabinet. Pozostali pracownicy po prostu gapili się w milczeniu na Scotta, który najwyraźniej musiał pachnieć jakoś dziwnie. Stiles znał ten zapach dokładnie. To była troska, wspomnienia i w pewnym sensie miłość.  
\- Zaraz wybijesz mi bark – warknął czując pierwsze fale zażenowania. – Scott, proszę, odstaw mnie. Jestem bezpieczny. Poza tym wszyscy się gapią – dodał. – Musimy zadzwonić na policję – ciągnął dalej, a widząc, że oczy Dereka zrobiły się nagle zimne, pospiesznie wytłumaczył. – To była prowokacja albo zamach. Ktoś chciał, żeby Derek zaatakował kuriera. To ja odebrałem rano paczkę i miałeś osobiście potwierdzić odbiór, ale dzieciak za bardzo się bał, żeby poczekać – rzucił.  
Wciąż wisiał w powietrzu i zaczynał naprawdę czuć się głupio. Kątem oka zobaczył, jak Lydia odkłada na biurko część jego rzeczy, ale ona również nie zamierzała najwyraźniej przeszkadzać Scottowi w utwierdzaniu się w przekonaniu, że Stilesowi nic nie jest.  
\- McCall, kurwa! – wrzasnął w końcu, tracąc cierpliwość. – Pewnie na kilometr śmierdzę tobą, a to naprawdę ostatnia rzecz, której mi potrzeba, kiedy wrócimy do twojej narzeczonej! Wiesz, tej która posiada wyjątkowo długie kły przednie. Mniej więcej zdolne do oderwania mojej głowy jednym gryzem! Gryzem, stary! Gryzem! – powtórzył, czując, że na wspomnienie o Allison, Scott zaczyna się rozluźniać.  
Stiles nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz miał taki wpływ na przyjaciela. Kiedy ostatni raz McCall uspokajał się na dźwięk jego imienia albo głosu. Nie miał jednak zamiaru się nad tym zastanawiać teraz, gdy wreszcie dotknął stopami miękkiego dywanu. Pospiesznie poprawił wystającą ze spodni koszulę i rozluźnił krawat.  
Laura spoglądała na niego z dziwnym niepokojem, więc po prostu skinął jej głową, że wszystko w porządku, a potem spojrzał w kierunku Dereka, który wyglądał na o wiele bardziej skrępowanego niż na samym początku.  
\- Nie gniewam się. Wiem jak działa na was tojad – powiedział, chowając do kieszeni spray. Poszukał wzrokiem przedmiotu, którego użył do ogłuszenia wilkołaka, ale jedyne, co miało charakterystyczne wgniecenie było patelnią, którą kupił dzisiaj rano. – Jak odkupisz mi to, będziemy kwita – dodał, wskazując na nią palcem.  
Dolna warga Laury zadrgała, jakby kobieta starała się nie roześmiać. Jednak nie na wiele się to zdało, bo Scott podniósł patelnię i obejrzał ją ze wszystkich stron, jakby nie wierzył w to co widzi.  
\- Ogłuszyłeś go patelnią? – spytał bardzo powoli.  
\- Przypomnieć ci co na ciebie działało? – odparł, spoglądając na niego z wyzwaniem, ale McCall wiedział, kiedy należy się wycofać.  
\- Kupię ci kij bejsbolowy – zaoferował, odkładając jednak patelnię tak, by Stiles w razie potrzeby mógł po nią sięgnąć.  
\- To takie sytuacje są częste? – zapytał natychmiast, patrząc wyczekująco na Laurę.  
Derek lekko spiął się, jakby pytanie było wymierzonym mu policzkiem i ponownie zwiesił nisko głowę. Jego ciało było spięte, ale też dziwnie słabe, jakby tojad kompletnie go wyczerpał. Stiles doskonale pamiętał, jak to ziele działało na Scotta i jak długo McCall do siebie dochodził po jego działaniu. Aż dziw, że alfa wciąż stał. Chyba dopiero teraz dotarło do Stilesa, jakie miał szczęście.

ooo

 ** _05.04.2013 czas 18:44:39_**

 _Piąty dzień w pracy jednak nie przebiegł tak jak podejrzewałem. Mieliśmy iść na piwo, ale wydarzenia dnia były zbyt męczące, bym był w stanie wytrzymać jeszcze kilka godzin na siedząco._  
 _Dokonano prowokacji – inaczej nie potrafię tego nazwać. Ktoś podesłał do D, naszego samca alfa, paczkę wypełnioną tojadem. Musiała eksplodować mu w dłoniach, bo był cały w kwiatach. Jak zapewne się spodziewacie, przemienił się. Teraz naprawdę cieszę się, że to ja odebrałem przesyłkę, bo chłopak z firmy nie przeżyłby nawet sekundy._  
 _To było fascynujące i przerażające zarazem. Nie wiem dlaczego S nie wyczuł mojego strachu. Może dlatego, że jakoś instynktownie wiedziałem, że D mnie nie zrani. Oczywiście odrobinę mu pomogłem, ale ten alfa doskonale nad sobą panuje. Dopiero po czasie odkryłem, że nie zastosował się do tych metod medytacyjnych, które mu poleciłem, gdy przycisnął mnie do twardej podłogi swoim ciałem. (Nie wiem czy to wilkołacza kwestia czy po prostu trenuje, ale jego ciało musi być wspaniałe... Umówmy się, że tego nie było). Już wiem dlaczego S nie jest alfą i nigdy nie będzie. To nie kwestia siły, ale kontroli. D jest mroczny i skryty._  
 _Widziałem w jego oczach strach, gdy leżał na mnie i sam nie był pewien czy powstrzyma mordercze instynkty. Dałem mu impuls, uderzając go w głowę, ale reszta należała do niego. I zrobił to. Uspokoił się, zaznajomił z moim zapachem i chyba poznaczył swoim. Pewnie dlatego S nie chciał mnie tak długo wypuścić z rąk. Musiał wymazać ze mnie aromat D. Musiał poczuć, że wciąż należę do niego, chociaż obaj wiemy, że to nie prawda. Nigdy nie byłem częścią jego watahy. Nigdy takiej nie miał._  
 _Lubię myśleć o sobie jako o przewodniku._


	2. Chapter 2

**05.04.2013**

Laura zamknęła za nimi drzwi gabinetu, chociaż Scott warknął w proteście. Nie chciał zostawać na niewielkiej przestrzeni z nabuzowanym hormonami alfą. Stiles nie był jakoś wyjątkowo zaskoczony. Nawet on czuł napięcie, które się wytworzyło.  
Derek stanął za fotelem Laury, oddzielając się od nich całą długością pokoju, dając im przestrzeń. Mimo wszystko McCall jednak wciąż trzymał rękę na jego biodrze i nawet Stiles wiedział, że to niestosowne.  
\- Usiądźmy – zaproponowała kobieta, stając się tak jakby buforem pomiędzy nimi i Stiles naprawdę był jej wdzięczny w tej chwili. Oklapł na fotel naprzeciwko, ciągnąc za sobą przyjaciela, który nie wyglądał na przekonanego.  
\- Takie… prowokacje – użyła jego wcześniejszego sformułowania. – Nic takiego nie zdarzyło się wcześniej, Stiles, więc musisz wiedzieć, że nie bardzo wiemy nawet jak do tego podejść – powiedziała, wypuszczając powietrze z płuc.  
Stiles kiwnął tylko głową.  
\- Nie wiem czy policja będzie chciała się w to mieszać. Tym bardziej, że nie wiem komu mogłoby zależeć na… - urwała. Wiedział czego nie chciała powiedzieć. Wilkołaki wciąż były pod ciągłą obserwacją społeczeństwa. Powstało wiele firm, które oficjalnie należały do społeczności, a w których wykorzystywano ich specjalne zdolności, na przykład do śledzenia niewiernych mężów, ale w sądach wciąż byli traktowani jak ludzie drugiej kategorii. Gdyby Derek kogokolwiek skrzywdził, nie dyskutowano by o tojadzie i doskonałej opinii prawnika, którą miał w środowisku, ale natychmiast zostałby zamknięty w jednym z nowo powstałych więzień o zaostrzonym rygorze.  
\- Mój znajomy na pewno potraktuje tę sprawę poważnie. I sądzę, że przede wszystkim musimy się przyjrzeć procesom, w których braliście oboje udział przynajmniej w ostatnim miesiącu – poinformował ją, a gdy spojrzał na niego zaskoczona, dodał. – Mój tata był szeryfem. Trochę znam się na tych sprawach.  
Scott spiął się, gdy Derek podszedł do okna bez słowa, jakby chciał przetrawić informacje.  
\- Jestem zmuszony przeprosić – zaczął Hale.  
\- Nie masz za co. Naprawdę, uwierz mi, wiem co robi z wami tojad – przerwał mu pospiesznie. – I nie boję się ciebie, jeśli o to się martwisz.  
\- Nie czuję twojego strachu – przyznał mężczyzna nawet się nie odwracając.  
Stiles poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim krześle, bo pewność siebie alfy wróciła ze zdwojoną siłą. Najwyraźniej wrócili do rzucanych mimochodem uwag, a nie potrafił tak prowadzić rozmów.  
\- Powinieneś przemyć oczy – przypomniał mu i Derek odwrócił się, wracając na swoje miejsce za krzesłem Laury, która wyglądał na szczerze rozbawioną.  
\- Alfy goją się szybciej – rzucił tylko i faktycznie Stiles nie widział już ani śladu po gazie pieprzowym czy zaczerwienionych białkach. – Skąd wiesz tyle o… Nas? – spytał niezręcznie.  
Chyba oboje czekali na odpowiedź, bo Laura od razu wbiła w niego swoje brązowe oczy.  
\- Nie wiem co powiedział wam Scott – zaczął Stiles. – Wychowaliśmy się w zasadzie razem. Tamtej nocy, gdy został ugryziony obaj byliśmy w lesie, ale wilkołak wybrał jego – urwał, ale McCall ścisnął jego rękę.  
\- To Stiles mnie wszystkiego nauczył. Alfa zniknął tak nagle jak się pojawił, a w promieniu stu kilometrów od Beacon Hill nie było żadnej sfory. Zresztą od początku wiedzieliśmy, że jestem omegą, więc to…  
\- … mogłoby nastręczyć trudności – dokończył za niego, również ściskając jego dłoń.  
Scott nie przepadał opowiadać o swojej przeszłości. Większość wilkołaków rodziła się już taka i traktowali pozostałych jako niedoedukowanych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku. Scott nigdy nie chciał być wilkołaczym analfabetą, ale długo zajęło mu dostosowanie się na studiach do świata, którego nie znał.  
Laura skinęła, jakby ze zrozumieniem.  
\- To dlatego…? – spytał w domyśle Derek, wskazując na ich złączone dłonie.  
\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Scott traktuje mnie jak część swojego terytorium. Podejrzewam, że nie podobał mu się twój zapach na mnie, ale posłuchał, gdy prosiłem, żeby się nie zbliżał. – Nie musiał dodawać kiedy dokładnie. Derek jeśli nie pamiętał ludzkimi zmysłami, wilkołaczymi na pewno wyczuł podczas ataku zbliżającego się McCalla, który promieniował agresją i strachem.  
\- Nigdy nie spotkaliśmy się z czymś taki – podjęła nagle Laura. – Scott mówił, że wasza więź jest specyficzna, ale nigdy tego nie określił. Nie było potrzeby, ale teraz gdy jesteś tutaj, chcielibyśmy wiedzieć…  
Scott spiął się czując zdenerwowanie Stilesa i puścił jego dłoń, jakby nie chciał czuć dodatkowo jak bardzo poci się jego ręka. Jak krew buzuje w jego żyłach.  
\- To raczej wszystko. No może poza faktem, że nie jestem terytorium Scotta – parsknął rozbawiony. – Jest narwany i opiekuńczy, ale czasami po prostu przesadza - dodał.  
Laura wyglądała na usatysfakcjonowaną jego odpowiedzią, a Derek na odrobinę bardziej odprężonego. O ile Stiles się zorientował, nikt w firmie nie przepadał za tego typu więziami. Chociaż wiadomym było, że Jackson i Madison poza pracą mają własnego alfę, a Laura i Derek związani są krwią. Kolejna taka zależność musiałaby zostać odpowiednio usankcjonowana, żeby nie dochodziło do nieporozumień. Gdyby Stiles był terytorium Scotta albo należał do jego watahy, chociażby emocjonalne, wcześniejsze zachowanie Dereka byłoby naruszeniem ich wcześniej umowy o nietykalności. Hale'owie mimo iż byli ich szefami nie mieli prawa ingerować w nic prywatnego. O ile takie związku z ludzkim świecie były skomplikowane, w wilkołaczym musiały być poprzedzone odpowiednimi rozmowami.  
Co prawda teraz, gdy ustawa weszła do życia i łowcy przestali zagrażać ich życiu, coraz mniej wilkołaków zbierało się w większe grupy. Nie musieli się już wzajemnie chronić. Lydia, Scott i Allison byli przykładami standardowych omeg, które nie potrzebowały do egzystowania nikogo więcej, chociaż zawirowania związku McCalla i Argent były jeszcze bardziej skomplikowane. Byli równorzędni, chociaż dziewczyna mogłaby być alfą. Była najstarszą córką swojego ojca i po jego śmierci powinna przejąć kontrolę nad watahą.  
Stiles spojrzał z zastanowieniem na Dereka. Siłę alfy określało się na podstawie ilości bet, którymi przewodził, ale Hale'a nikt nie odwiedzał. Nawet Laura parokrotnie odebrała telefony od swoich podopiecznych. Jacksona odwiedzał alfa, gdy Whittemore miał stresujący tydzień, głównie po to, żeby zaoferować mu wsparcie i uspokoić go przed rozprawami. Allison niemal codziennie przynosiła obiad Scottowi…  
\- Wiem co robisz. Przestań – warknął nagle Derek i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że się gapi. – Niemal słyszę jak pracują trybiki w twojej małej główce. Wiedzieliśmy od początku, że Scott jest omegą. Czujemy, że nie jesteś członkiem jego rodziny, ale pachniesz jak on. W poniedziałek i tak musielibyśmy z tobą porozmawiać na ten temat… - urwał, patrząc wyczekująco na Laurę, która wzniosła rozłożone ręce do nieba.  
\- To teraz nie jest ważne – odparła w końcu. – Opowiedz mi o tym znajomym, który mógłby się zająć dzisiejszym wydarzeniem – poprosiła.

ooo

 ** _18.04.2007 czas 07:20:52_**

 _Coś jest nie tak. S. jak zawsze został na noc, ale nie mogłem go długo uspokoić. Wciąż był rozedrgany po ostatniej pełni i nie wiem czemu, ale wydawało mi się, że patrzy na mnie z błaganiem, jakby chciał, żebym sam odkrył co się z nim dzieje._  
 _Ostatnio dotyka mnie coraz częściej. Bardziej… intymnie. Nie wiem czy to dlatego, że uważa mnie za swoje terytorium czy… Nie, to głupie._  
 _S. wie, że jestem gejem. Nigdy tego nie ukrywałem, a teraz pewnie nawet czuje to tym bardziej tym swoim super wyczulonym nosem. Sam jednak zawsze interesował się bardziej dziewczynami, więc jestem zdezorientowany, bo jego dotyk nie jest już… naiwny i braterski? Nie wiem czy powinienem tak to nazywać._  
 _A może po prostu potrzebuje bliskości po wyjątkowo trudnej pełni?_

 _ooo_

 ** _25.04.2007 czas 22:20:10_**

 _S. pocałował mnie._

ooo

 **08.04.2013**

Stiles wszedł do biura jak co rano i spojrzał na swoje miejsce. Ktoś – zapewne Lydia, powiesiła nad jego krzesłem patelnię i przyozdobiła ją kwiatami z papieru. Prawie wszyscy już byli na miejscu. On sam wziął połowę dnia wolnego, żeby przenieść się do nowego mieszkania. Allison po tym jak w piątek wrócił cuchnąc Scottem na kilometr nie wytrzymała nerwowo i w pełni ją rozumiał.  
Jego nowe mieszkanie nie było daleko od firmy. Już wcześniej je upatrzył, zanim spakował wszystkie swoje rzeczy i wyjechał z Beacon Hill na spotkanie z przeznaczeniem.  
Laura siedziała w swoim biurze, zamknięta na cztery spusty, co dziwniejsze to drzwi Dereka były otwarte i to alfa zawołał go do siebie, gdy tylko Stiles znalazł się w pracy. Chłopak z ociąganiem udał się do gabinetu i zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
W piątek spędzili sporo czasu rozmawiając i Derek raz po raz przepraszał, co naprawdę było męczące. Nawet Scott tak nie nudził, a zdarzało się mu niejednokrotnie uszkodzić poważnie Stilesa.  
\- Mam coś dla ciebie – odparł Hale, sięgając do jednej z szuflad swojego biurka i wyciągnął nową, teflonową patelnie.  
Stiles nie potrafił powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który wypłynął mu na usta. Zanim jednak zdążył odebrać prezent, Derek cofnął rękę i spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.  
\- Wytłumacz mi tylko po co miałeś przy sobie w piątek patelnie? – zapytał.  
\- W ciągu tygodnia miałem się wyprowadzić i uzupełniam wyposażenie mieszkania – odparł, odbierając w końcu podarunek.  
\- Nie mieszkasz już ze Scottem? – zdziwił się i Stiles prawie na pewno słyszał "Dobrze" wymruczane niskim tonem.  
Miał o to zapytać, ale Derek pokręcił przecząco głową i wskazał po prostu na drzwi, wypraszając go tym gestem.

ooo

 ** _30.04.2007 czas 20:16:43_**

 _S. i ja zaczęliśmy się widywać. Nie wiem co to znaczy, ale nie jest agresywny czy jakoś wyjątkowo dominujący. Całuje mnie jednak tak, jakbym to ja był całym jego światem i nie wiem co z tym zrobić. Cały czas czuję jego zapach wokół mnie. Nie jest on jednak nieprzyjemny, wręcz przeciwnie._  
 _Znalazłem w internecie jakieś głupoty o tym, że wilkołaki zagryzają swoich partnerów podczas stosunku. Jestem niemal pewien, że autor pomylił je z modliszkami, ale któż sprzeczałby się z naukowym autorytetem. W końcu nie skończyłem nawet szkoły średniej, więc nie mam nic do gadania. Nie jestem ekspertem, ja w zasadzie tylko od kilku miesięcy egzystuję z ostatnim ogniwem łańcucha troficznego, które zaczęło zostawiać malinki na mojej szyi._  
 _S. lubi mnie znaczyć. Widzę jaką przyjemność mu to sprawia, ale jeśli mój ojciec się dowie, nie pozwoli mu więcej u mnie spać. Chociaż z drugiej strony zawsze może wspiąć się do mnie przez okno._  
 _Te srebrne kajdanki zaczynają wyglądać na jego nadgarstkach wyjątkowo seksownie. Nie wiem czy to przez nastoletnie hormony czy przez jego wilkołacze feromony. Albo może po prostu przez moją wybujałą fantazję._  
 _Wczoraj przeczytałem artykuł o morderstwie nastoletniego wilkołaka. Ludzie po prostu zlinczowali chłopaka na oczach jego rodziny, chociaż jak S. został przypadkowo ugryziony i nigdy nikogo nie zabił._  
 _Schowałem gazetę._  
 _Ukradłem gazetę z podjazdu S._  
 _I na wszelki wypadek sprzed kilku pozostałych domów w obrębie dwóch kilometrów._

ooo

 **21.05.2013**

Do obowiązków Stilesa doszło informowanie Laury o postępach w śledztwie Deatona. Alan niemal od razu przyjął sprawę, chociaż jego komendant nie był zbyt zadowolony. Jednak po dłuższej dyskusji doszli do wniosku, że jeśli coś takiego zdarzy się jeszcze raz i tym razem faktycznie zostanie ktoś ranny, część odpowiedzialności spadnie na ich barki tak czy siak, a mieli już dość procesów o nietolerancję i rasizm.  
Laura obiecała bronić posterunek przynajmniej w dwóch rozprawach.  
Derek bardzo często przychodził, prosząc go o sprawdzenie dokumentów. Nareszcie jego dyplom z administracji się przydał, bo w wielu sprawach jak się okazało potrzebne było jego nikłe doświadczenie w tej kwestii.  
Hale bardzo często pochylał się, udając, że nie może dostrzec czegoś na ekranie komputera. Stiles jednak słyszał jak wciąga powietrze, pochłaniając jego zapach. Czasami żartował, że może robić to otwarcie, póki nie zostawia na nim żadnych śladów, bo Scott potem ciągle warczy, ale Derek tylko sztywniał i zbywał go krótko, wydając kolejne polecenie.  
Sytuacja w firmie wyklarowała się. Lydia od czasu feralnego piątku stała się jakby jego prywatnym obrońcą, czego naprawdę nie potrzebował. Scott wystarczał w zupełności. Pozostali nie skomentowali w żaden sposób tych wydarzeń, bo to po prostu nie była niczyja wina, ale w głębi duszy Stiles cieszył się, że stało się to, co się stało, bo zyskał pewien respekt wśród reszty. Nie był tylko zwykłym człowiekiem. Był człowiekiem z patelnią.

ooo

 ** _02.07.2007 czas 12:10:33_**

 _Dzisiaj przegłosowano ustawę o równouprawnieniu. Jestem szczęśliwy i pijany. Okazało się, że na wilkołaki totalnie nie oddziałuje alkohol. S. wypił już prawie dwie butelki i wciąż wygląda na trzeźwego. Widzę, że jest nieszczęśliwy, bo to kolejna rzecz, która omija go z prawdziwego życia, a ja tego nie chcę. Chcę, żeby przeżywał wszystko na równi ze mną, chociaż może to niedojrzałe i dziecinne. I może to idiotyczne i bezrozumne i może nie do końca wszystko pojmuję i wiem, ale pojutrze są jego urodziny._  
 _Chcę dać mu prezent, którego nie zapomni. Chcę, żeby ten rok kojarzył mu się z czymś innym niż pieprzone ugryzienie jakiegoś pieprzonego psychopaty._  
 _Mama S. płakała, gdy tydzień temu dowiedziała się, że jesteśmy razem. Nie muszę chyba nawet mówić jak bardzo urosło mi serce, gdy mnie przytuliła i powiedziała, że zawsze byłem jej synem._  
 _Czasami tak bardzo tęsknie za własną matką…_

ooo

 **16.06.2013**

Stiles wrócił po niewielkim urlopie i niemal od razu wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Scott siedział co prawda przy swoim biurku, ale spiął się, gdy przyjaciel wszedł do biura. Nie spędzili wolnego czasu razem. Scott i Allison wyjechali na upragnioną podróż poślubną, a on sam postanowił po prostu zaaranżować trochę czasu dla siebie i pozwiedzać Nowy York. Co prawda jak do tej pory przez tydzień był wyjątkowo wyłącznie w barach, ale nie znaczyło to wcale, że wycieczka była gorszej jakości.  
Zanim zdążył zapytać co się dzieje, Derek przemierzył długość całego pomieszczenia w kilku długich krokach i przyszpilił go do ściany.  
\- Ok, koleś. To jest lekko dziwne – zaczął, gdy mężczyzna przysunął swój nos do jego szyi. – Wiem, że sam zachęcałem cię do niochania w bardziej otwarty sposób, ale to jest napaść, a ja mam przy sobie gaz. – To było kłamstwo. Akurat w tych spodniach nie nosił swojej jedynej antywilkołaczej broni.  
Scott nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, co trochę uspokoiło Stilesa, ale nie znaczyło to wcale, że nie dzieje się coś dziwnego. Alfa chwilę trwał w bezruchu, a potem równie nagle oderwał się od niego, wziąwszy ostatni głęboki wdech.  
\- Spotykasz się z wilkołakiem – warknął jedynie na co Stiles otworzył szeroko usta.  
\- Nie – zaprzeczył.  
\- Czuję go na tobie – dodał.  
Stiles pozwolił sobie zamrugać i dotknął karku z wahaniem.  
\- Nie spotykam się… - urwał. – Kurwa. Nie mówił, że jest wilkołakiem – jęknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach nagle załamany, co chyba zaskoczyło Dereka, bo spojrzał na niego z czymś nieokreślonym w oczach.  
\- A to zrobiłoby różnicę? – spytał cicho.  
Stiles pokręcił głową i po prostu przetarł twarz, jakby chciał zetrzeć z niej stres.  
\- Dość konkretną – odparł w końcu. – Wolę być o tym powiadamiany wcześniej nim się zaangażuję – dodał z westchnieniem.  
Derek zesztywniał i lekko cofnął się w stronę swojego gabinetu, zanim Stiles zdążył cokolwiek dodać.


	3. Chapter 3

**_10.10.2008 czas 21:02:09_**

 _Dzisiaj do Beacon Hills wprowadziła się nowa rodzina. Nie byłoby to nic dziwnego, gdyby w większości nie składała się z wilkołaków. Jestem przerażony i podekscytowany, bo S. został zaproszony na kolację. Trochę się boję, bo jeszcze nigdy nie spotkaliśmy innych i wiem, że S. też, bo nie zgodził się, abym poszedł z nim._  
 _Chce ich najpierw sam dobrze poznać zanim zabierze tam swoją miłość [tak powiedział i nie pozostało mi nic innego jak wyszczerzyć się do tego wyznania]._  
 _Tata chce urządzić kontrkolację i zaprosić ich do nas, ale nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł. Cały czas mam wrażenie, że nasz dom pachnie seksem…_

ooo

 **18.06.2013**

Stiles nie wiedział za bardzo co się zmieniło, ale Derek przestał wychodzić z biura. Ponownie się zamknął i nawet Laura patrzyła na to spod zmarszczonych brwi. Współpraca z Halem zawsze była trudna, ale w ostatnich tygodniach wydawało mu się, że stworzyli pomiędzy sobą nić porozumienia.  
Najwyraźniej tylko mu się wydawało.  
Na domiar tego Lydia przestała się do niego odzywać. Nie bardzo wiedział jak to odebrać, bo Scott odmówił komentarza tłumacząc to wewnętrznymi wilkołaczymi sprawami, które przeważnie były po prostu kryptonimem słów Nie wiem kurwa, stary, ale będę udawał, że jestem mądrzejszy. Na co Stiles po prostu musiał przystać, bo jeszcze nigdy nie wygrał z upartością Scotta.  
Rozważał nawet wyproszenie, aby Allison 'wywąchała' sprawę, ale nie był jeszcze aż tak zdesperowany.  
Wszedł do gabinetu Dereka, ignorując zdenerwowane warknięcie i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Atmosfera była za gęsta nawet dla jego człowieczych zmysłów i zamierzał ją oczyścić.  
\- To dlatego, że Danny był z konkurencyjnej kancelarii? – spyta wprost, wspominając mężczyznę, którego Hale wyczuł na nim kilka dni wcześniej.  
Derek podniósł głowę znad akt i spojrzał na niego spode łba, ale Stiles znał już te zagrywki. Nie był idiotą, które można było zastraszyć 'morderczym wilkołaczym wzrokiem'. Nie ważne jak potężnym alfą był Derek. Nie był jego alfą.  
\- Już się z nim nie spotykam – poinformował, domagając się jakiejkolwiek reakcji i miał gdzieś to, że powinien kontynuować tę cichą wojnę na spojrzenia. Nie był wilkołakiem i nie zamierzał udawać, że jest inaczej, a to znaczyło, że musieli ustalić własne zasady gry.  
\- Jesteś hipokrytą – powiedział w końcu z ociąganiem Derek.  
\- Co? – zdziwił się, bo nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego.  
Hale odchylił się na swoim fotelu i zaplótł ręce na piersi.  
\- Byłem przeciwny zatrudnianiu tutaj człowieka, bo nie jesteście tolerancyjni. Nawet, gdy udajecie, że jest inaczej – ciągnął. – Myślałem, że jesteś inny po tym jak cię zaatakowałem. Nie ześwirowałeś, nie próbowałeś zgrywać nie wiadomo jak odważnego. Przyjąłeś to jak coś normalnego, a potem nagle mówisz, że nie umawiasz się z wilkołakami? – spytał całkiem retorycznie. – Jesteś hipokrytą. Nie rozumiesz nas, a ja nie zamierzam udawać, że cię lubię…  
Stiles otworzył szeroko usta i przez chwilę nie potrafił ich zamknąć. Musiał pachnieć czymś dziwnym, bo Derek spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się zapewne mieszanki bólu i cierpienia, która unosiła się nad Stilesem. Bardzo prawidłowym byłoby zażenowanie i wstyd.  
\- Wiem o towarzyszach – zaczął lekko zachrypniętym od emocji głosem. – Wiem, że szukacie tej jednej jedynej osoby, która do was pasuje. I wiem, że szansa, że wilkołak zwiąże się z człowiekiem jest nikła. Przeważnie robicie to tylko po to, żeby spłodzić dzieci. Znam takie małżeństwa. Ojciec Allison jest związany z kobietą, która nie jest wilkołakiem. I wiem, że nie ma szans, żeby wilkołak związał się z mężczyzną – dodał, czując, że zaschło mu w gardle. – A ja się szybko angażuję – urwał. – Nie lubię być jednonocną przygodą... Albo chcę być przynajmniej o tym uprzedzony - dodał już w drzwiach, które zamknęły się za nim z cichym szczękiem.

ooo

 ** _24.10.2008 czas 18:40:05_**

 _Coś jest nie tak, czuję to. S. jest półprzytomny i drapie swoją klatkę piersiową. Walczył z przemianą w pełni i nie skończyło się to dobrze. Jest blady i niemal bolesne jest patrzeć na niego. Powtarza w kółko, że mnie kocha, ale nie wiem dlaczego cały czas próbuje wydrapać sobie serce. Jedna z jego dłoni ma szpony. Nigdy dotąd nie przemieniał się częściowo, a teraz na domiar złego się rani._  
 _Chciałem iść do tej rodziny spytać o radę, ale wyjechali tydzień temu._  
 _Nie wiem co robić. S. przewraca się na łóżku i patrzy na mnie tymi złotymi oczami, w których rozpoznaję miłość i lęk i ból i… Nie wiem co to jest, ale ponownie próbuje wbić sobie szpony w serce. Próbowałem go powstrzymać, ale zabrakło mi sił i leży teraz przypięty do ram łóżka srebrnymi kajdankami._  
 _Pościel jest cała we krwi i tak cholernie się boję, bo to już dwa tygodnie odkąd nie może dojść do siebie. Zaczynam podejrzewać, że to ma coś wspólnego z rodziną, która wyjechała._

ooo

 ** _24.10.2008 czas 22:03:48_**

 _S. nie płacze, ale widzę, że bardzo chciałby. W końcu powiedział mi o co chodzi, co tak bardzo boli go w piersiach, że chce wydrapać swoje serce. I moje częściowo pękło._  
 _Na kolacji spotkał A., nie mówił o niej, bo nie zdawała się ważna. Jest dwa lata od nas starsza. Powiedziała mu, że jest jego towarzyszką, a on uśmiechnął się powiedział, że jest już z kimś związany. Jaki błąd popełnił, zorientował się później, gdy wyjechali, a on poczuł jakby ktoś rozrywał go od środka cęgami._  
 _Znalazłem informacje o towarzyszach. Nie chcę wierzyć, że to prawda, bo gdy S. mówi, że mnie kocha wierzę mu. I też go kocham. I należę do niego i… Nie wiem. Mam mętlik, a on dalej na nowo rozrywa swoje ciało._  
 _Tamta rodzina wyjechała, żeby A. nie cierpiała jak on. Jeśli autor się nie mylił, ten ból nie ustanie i S. po prostu nie wiedział nawet, że A. jest jego towarzyszką. Zbyt wiele mojego zapachu było na nim, by rozpoznał różnicę._  
 _Nie wiem co robić, ale nie mogę słuchać jego krzyków i szlochu. Moje serce się rozpada, gdy piszę to do was, ale wierzę, że zrozumiecie, że nie miałem wyjścia. On prosi mnie o to, żebym go zabił. A potem dodaje, że mnie kocha i nigdy nie przestanie, a potem przeprasza, że został ugryziony, a potem rozpoczyna tę mantrę od początku._  
 _Czy wy też zrobilibyście wszystko, by uratować kogoś kogo kochacie?_

ooo

 ** _25.10.2008 czas 23:31:58_**

 _Wyjechałem na Florydę. Kiedy odszukałem ich dom, ona była już w progu. Miała zadrapania na skórze, które wyglądały na świeże, bo nie oszukujmy się, ale wilkołaki goją się bardzo szybko. Pod jej paznokciami było pełno krwi._  
 _Kiedy doskoczyła do mnie wydawało mi się, że rozedrze mi gardło. Wiem, że to było głupie, że przeleciałem taki szmat drogi nie mówiąc nic ojcu ani S., ale nie miałem wyboru._  
 _A. przewróciła mnie na trawę i wciągnęła w płuca mój zapach, a raczej zapach S. Nie próbowała nawet wyciągać kłów. Po prostu rozpłakała się i wiedziałem, że jej serce też jest złamane._  
 _W samolocie czytałem wiele o towarzyszach. Wciąż mam nadzieję, że to bajki, bo nie wiem jak miałbym żyć bez S.. Ale nie wiem też jak miałbym żyć ze świadomością, że przeze mnie postrada zmysły. Wiem, że kocha mnie i ja jego też. I to chyba jest najważniejsze._  
 _Moje serce ścisnęło się po raz kolejny, gdy A. położyła głowę na moim brzuchu, dokładnie w miejscu, gdy dzisiaj rano położył ją S. Jakby w ten sposób była mu bliższa. Nie rozmawialiśmy i nie przedstawiliśmy się sobie. Poprosiłem tylko, żeby ze mną pojechała i po raz pierwszy wystawiła wtedy kły._  
 _Myślałem, że mnie zaatakuje, ale ona odgrodziła mnie od swojego ojca i wtedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem jak pęka więź watahy. Bardziej zresztą to poczułem, gdy bosa i zwykłej koszulce zaciągnęła mnie z powrotem do wynajętego samochodu. Przez cały lot nie odzywała się, ale czułem jak na mnie patrzy._  
 _Teraz siedzą u góry i moje serce rozpada się. Mój świat przestaje istnieć, bo S. rozpłakał się na jej widok, a ona po prostu przytuliła go do siebie i chyba po raz pierwszy od dwóch tygodni był prawdziwie szczęśliwy._  
 _Słyszałem jak tłumaczyła mu, że ich więź jest szczególna, że przeważnie dłużej to trwa. Że powinni się lepiej poznać. Rozumiem ją, ale nie potrafię jej nie nienawidzić. Tym bardziej, że nie pozwoliła mi zobaczyć S._  
 _I teraz, gdy siedzę tu na dole, a na górze znajduje się mój chłopak ze swoją towarzyszką chyba po raz pierwszy żałuję, że S. został ugryziony. Jego świat się odbudowuje, mój właśnie rozpada._  
 _Sprawdziłem informacje w internecie – wilkołaki wiążą się z ludźmi tylko, gdy potrzebują domieszki obcej krwi w rodzinie. Procentowo też nie wygląda to zbyt dobrze:_  
 _\- związek wilkołaków różnych płci: 90% / 10% związek wilkołaków tej samej_  
 _\- związek wilkołaków z ludźmi płci przeciwnej 100% / 0% nie stwierdzono_  
 _Nie umiem się pocieszyć, ale powtarzam sobie, że przynajmniej on jest szczęśliwy…_  
 _Tylko, że to kłamstwo…_

ooo

 **19.06.2013**

Kiedy wrócił z przerwy na kawę, znalazł na swoim biurku notkę, że powinien wpaść na małą pogawędkę. Bez wahania zebrał materiały, które podesłał mu Deaton i zapukał do biura, chociaż wiedział, że Laura słyszała go od początku.  
\- Wejdź, proszę – powiedziała kobieta, wskazując przy okazji na wygodne krzesło przed sobą.  
Wciąż jest odwrócona tyłem i spogląda na miasto u swoich stóp. Stiles zastanawiał się kiedyś jak wiele szczegółów widzą i słyszą, ale nigdy nie miał czelności zadać takiego pytania.  
\- Słyszałam o waszej kłótni z Derekiem – zaczęła w końcu, nawet nie spojrzawszy na teczkę, którą przyniósł.  
\- Myślę, że wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy – odparł.  
Laura w końcu usiadła na swoim fotelu i popatrzyła na niego uważnie.  
\- Opowiem ci pewną historię – podjęła po chwili, pocierając nerwowo kostki dłoni. – Jeszcze w studenckich czasach pisałam do gazety akademickiej i miałam pomysł na zrobienie historii o najbardziej bezsensownych wilkołaczych mitach. To było jakieś dwa lata po tym jak przyjęto ustawę i przewinęło mi się przez ekran naprawdę wiele głupot – urwała, patrząc na niego odrobinę uważniej. – Nawet nie wiesz w jakim szoku byłam, gdy natknęłam się na blog o tytule **Jak wychować wilkołaka.** Początkowo myślałam, że to jakiś żart, ale przeczytałam pierwsze wpisy i zdębiałam. – Westchnęła czekając na jego reakcję, ale Stiles starał się właśnie w tej chwili uspokoić, żeby jakiekolwiek emocje nie wyślizgnęły się niepowstrzymywane i nie wypełniły pokoju swoim odorem.  
\- Czytałaś mojego bloga – powiedział w miarę spokojnym już głosem.  
\- Dokładniej to czytam – poprawiła go, odchylając się do tyłu. – Inaczej nie zorientowałabym się, że jesteś narratorem. I bardzo pochlebiasz mi, zamieszczając mnie tam jako 'LA', o ile się nie mylę – spojrzała na niego zmrużywszy oczy.  
Stiles zakrył twarz dłońmi zastanawiając się w jaką stronę zmierza ta rozmowa, aż przypomniał sobie ostatni wpis i miał ochotę zakląć.  
\- Chcesz, żebym skasował posty o tobie i Dereku? – spytał. To mógł zrobić. Co prawda kto miał to przeczytać już i tak miał to w pamięci, ale nie istniała żadna możliwość, żeby ktokolwiek dopasował imiona do pierwszych liter, których przeważnie używał. – Nie piszę ich w pracy – uprzedził od razu.  
Laura uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
\- Nie, posty mogą zostać. Po prostu zaskoczeniem dla mnie było to, że mój ulubiony bloger i ty to ta sama osoba. Gdybyś zamieszczał tę informację w CV miałbyś wstęp do największych firm w NY – poinformowała go. – Słyszałam nawet, że chcieli podkupić twój blog i przerobić go na scenariusz… - urwała.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie był do końca pewien co pierwsze skomentować.  
\- Nie ujawniam się nie bez powodu – powiedział w końcu czując się naprawdę nagle zmęczonym.  
Laura wydawała się rozumieć, a to znaczyło, że przeczytała naprawdę wszystkie z sześcioletnich wpisów i Stiles zastanawiał się czy nie uprzedzić Scotta. Nie czuł się dobrze z myślą, że ktoś kogo zna wie o nim tak wiele. Blog powstał w całkiem odmiennym stylu, a potem przypadkowo przemienił się w jego dziennik.  
\- Gdyby jednak to był scenariusz filmowy – podjęła nagle kobieta. – Jak zakończyłbyś podjętą opowieść? – spytała, interesując się nagle pierścionkiem na swojej lewej ręce.  
Stiles wiedział, że Laura myśli w tej chwili o swoim własnym partnerze i towarzyszu, który niezbyt często pojawiał się w firmie, ale za to dość konkretnie zaznaczał swoją obecność. Był wyjątkowo inteligentnym, chociaż niezbyt przystojnym maklerem, który jednak nadrabiał poczuciem humoru. Stiles wiedział, że mężczyzna był kiedyś betą z watahy Laury.  
Wiedział też o co dokładnie pyta kobieta i wcale nie czuł się z tym lepiej.  
\- Myślę, że S. i A. będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie – urwał, zastanawiając się chwilę jak wyrazić dokładnie co czuje. – A Narrator jest bogatszy o nowe doświadczenia i jest przyjacielem zakochanej pary. Każdy poszedł w końcu na przód i myślę, że to największy happy end jaki możemy sobie wymarzyć.  
Laura uśmiechnęła się lekko z aprobatą i uderzyła swoimi długimi paznokciami o blat stołu.  
\- Derek też bardzo lubił tego bloga, ale nie czyta go od pewnego czasu – dodała pospiesznie, gdy Stiles otworzył szeroko oczy ze zgrozy. – Ale myślę, że gdyby wiedział, nie nazwałby cię wczoraj hipokrytą.  
\- Myślałem, że macie dźwiękoszczelne drzwi – warknął zirytowany.  
\- Tak, ale tylko gdy są zamknięte – poinformowała go.

ooo

 ** _19.06.2013 czas 20:22:49_**

 _Dzisiaj miałem dość ciekawą rozmowę z moją szefową. Okazało się, że LA. jest fanką mojego bloga, więc oficjalnie macham jej tutaj. Wiem, że prawie nie odpowiadam na wasze pytanie, ale właśnie ona dzisiaj zadała mi najważniejsze; jak zakończyła się nasza historia…_  
 _W zasadzie nie wiem. Relacje moje i S. są skomplikowane. Nie potrafię ich wytłumaczyć nikomu, kto nie jest zaangażowany, a czasem my obaj sami niezbyt dobrze się orientujemy._  
 _S. dba o mnie i mnie kocha. Nie powiedział mi tego od pięciu lat, ale widzę to w jego oczach._  
 _Jednak kiedy patrzy na A. wtedy tam jest jeszcze coś więcej i wiem, że to cholerna magia, która gnieździ się w nim i z całych sił pragnie dać mu szczęście. Towarzyszkę, która będzie całym jego światem. I wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdybym w to wszystko nie zaplątał się ja._  
 _Przez to ich miłość jest słodko-gorzka, ale może bardziej prawdziwa._  
 _Teraz, gdy jestem już dorosły i patrzę na to wszystko z perspektywy czasu, wiem, że żadne z nich nie chce mnie zranić. S. nigdy nie chciał, a A. do tego doszła, gdy S. pewnego dnia przyłożył kły do jej gardła i wywarczał: 'postaw się na jego miejscu'. Wiem, że A. czuła wtedy jak bardzo kocham S.. Rozpłakała się. Jej empatia objęła także mnie i staliśmy się w pewnym sensie trójkątem tragicznym._  
 _To wzajemny szacunek spaja nas tak mocno. I zrozumienie. Gdyby nie one – nie wiem czy wytrwałbym wszystkie te lata._  
 _Wiem, że ona każdego dnia wstaje i kocha S. z całego serca, ale ono też zostało trochę złamane. Więzi towarzyszy takie jak jej i S. nie zdarzają się często. Znalazłem naprawdę niewiele wzmianek o tym jedynie legendy niepodparte faktami, ale w obecnej sytuacji to nieważne._  
 _Powiedziałem dzisiaj LA, że wszyscy poszli do przodu._  
 _I to jest prawda._  
 _I to jest kłamstwo._  
 _Zarzucono mi hipokryzję. Samiec alfa wściekł się, bo powiedziałem, że nie umawiam się z wilkołakami. To nie tak, że w swoim małym rozumku udaję, że jestem z wszystkimi interesami wilkołaczymi w porządku. Jest kilka rzeczy, których nie cierpię;_  
 _\- mokre futro [wiem, że to rasistowskie, ale S. i A. zawsze zostawiają cholerne plamy na dywanie, gdy biegają w deszczu i czasami czuję się, jakby miał dwa huskie w domu]_  
 _\- warczenie [no poważnie? Może dla was to coś znaczy, ale dla mnie to po prostu niegrzeczne.]_  
 _\- superczułe zmysły [gdy próbuję ukryć erekcję – przeważnie to jesteście moimi superbohaterami, ale akurat w moim fiutem wolałbym zostać sam na sam]_  
 _Jest też jeszcze jedna rzecz, której nie cierpię – towarzysze. Mam na to alergię od pewnego czasu, chociaż już prawie nie zaciskam dłoń w pięści, gdy oglądam te cholerne romantyczne telenowele, gdzie alfa wilkołak jest zawsze przystojnym, wysokim umięśnionym brunetem…_  
 _LA – nie czytaj tego, ale mam ochotę zapytać twojego brata dlaczego nie występuje w telewizji…_


	4. Chapter 4

**27.06.2013**

Laura wydaje się rozbawiona każdym z jego nowych wpisów. Często dowcipkuje z nim i nawet robi aluzje Derekowi, który w końcu postanawia na nowo opuścić swój gabinet.  
Dzień jak co dzień, chociaż dla własnego bezpieczeństwa Stiles sprawdził dwie przesyłki, które były do Dereka i Laury. Niemal przyjął na siebie obowiązki sprawdzania czy nie ma niespodzianek w środku pudełek, chociaż jak dotąd nic niebezpiecznego nie miało miejsca.  
Derek zamawiał sporo książek, jak Stiles zauważył. Niemal raz w tygodniu przybywała przesyłka z księgarni, która powiększała jego zbiór o kolejne pozycje. W większości traktowały one o magii wilkołaczej i prawie, ale niekiedy znajdowały się tam perełki w postaci lżejszej fantastyki i Stiles czasami miał ochotę parsknąć. Bo jakiż dorosły dzielny groźni wilkołak czyta 'Felix, Net i Nika'?  
\- Pozwól na chwilę – powiedział nagle Derek, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.  
Stiles podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, ignorując kolejne z niezbyt miłych spojrzeń, które rzuciła mu Lydia. Jej zmienność humorów już od pewnego czasu go irytowała, ale ostatnimi czasy miał ochotę strzelić do niej parę razy ze starej broni ojca. Co prawda nie zabiłby jej, ale rany bolałyby ją dostatecznie długo, by wiedziała, że z nim się nie zadziera.  
Zresztą zawsze w razie, gdyby poniosły go nerwy, na ścianie za jego głową wciąż wisiała patelnia.  
Stiles zostawił przezornie otwarte drzwi i zatrzymał się w progu. Od ostatniej rozmowy nie wchodził do gabinetu Dereka i nie zbyt długo zamierzał w nim pozostawać. Drzwi wewnętrzne do pokoju Laury były szczelnie zamknięte, więc tym razem kobieta faktycznie była odcięta od dźwięków.  
\- Zamknij za sobą i siadaj – polecił mu.  
\- Mam sporo pracy, więc wolałbym nie zostawać długo, jeśli chcesz mi coś zlecić… – urwał, bo oczy Dereka zabłysnęły czerwienią.  
Alfa wciągnął go bezpardonowo głębiej i zatrzasnął za nim drzwi, a Stiles automatycznie sięgnął do kieszeni i wymacał pojemnik z gazem. Co prawda był kompletnie zaskoczony brakiem cierpliwości Hale'a, ale równie dobrze ktoś mógł coś ponownie podrzucić do gabinetu prawnika i właśnie był uwięziony z wściekłym alfą.  
\- Usiądź na krześle, Stiles – wymruczał wyjątkowo nisko Derek.  
To musiał być jego głos alfy, bo widać było po nim, że spodziewał się natychmiastowego posłuchu.  
\- Nie jestem wilkołakiem – przypomniał mu Stiles. – I ostatnim razem, gdy się widzieliśmy, wspomniałeś, że nie będziesz już udawał, że mnie lubisz, więc wybacz, ale postoję – dodał, sprawdzając przy okazji czy Scott wrócił już z biur na piętrze, co nie umknęło Derekowi.  
\- Chciałem tylko przeprosić – odparł nagle Hale, samemu zajmując miejsce na jednej z kanap. – I porozmawiać, ale emanuje od ciebie niechęć, co mnie drażni.  
\- Bo nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do przepraszania – dopowiedział za niego i ostrożnie przesunął się w stronę jednego z foteli tak, by oddzielał ich stół. Może nie była to żadna ochrona, ale czuł się bezpieczniej, gdy coś stało pomiędzy nimi.  
Derek rzucił mu nieokreślone bliżej spojrzenie i przeciągnął się. Stiles usłyszał dokładnie jak przeskakują jego kości, więc wzdrygnął się, notując w pamięci, by do listy czego nie lubię w wilkołakach dołączyć ten dźwięk.  
Nie wiedział co prawda jak dokładnie go opisze, ale warte to było poświęcenie kilku dodatkowych minut.  
\- Chciałem zaprosić cię na kolację – powiedział w końcu.  
Stiles wiedział, co oznaczało to wcześniejsze zdenerwowanie. Przez to, że rządziła nimi adrenalina, wilkołaki też można było dobrze sczytać, jeśli ktoś wiedział czego szukać. A Stiles poświęcił lata na obserwowaniu ich.  
Derek był zdenerwowany.  
\- Służbową? – spytał tylko, ale alfa pokręcił przecząco głową. – Więc to wszystko z wąchaniem mnie – urwał, bo Derek przytaknął. Najwyraźniej jego zapach musiał jakoś oddziaływać na alfę i ten potrafił sobie z tym poradzić. Nie byłby to pierwszy i ostatni taki przypadek, ale nie było to też nic z czym nie mogliby sobie poradzić. W końcu jednak wytłumaczyło się dlaczego Stiles przechodził z rąk do rąk, gdy Derek i Scott wzajemnie znaczyli go swoim zapachem. – Pamiętasz, co mówiłem ostatnim razem?  
Alfa drgnął i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.  
\- Dokładnie, co do słowa – powiedział nie odwracając wzroku jakby rzucał mu wyzwanie.  
\- I dalej chcesz mnie zaprosić na kolację – upewnił się Stiles, ponieważ naprawdę lubił czyste i klarowne sytuacje.  
\- Tak. O ósmej i przyjadę po ciebie – poinformował go alfa.  
Stiles tylko skinął głową.

ooo

 ** _01.12.2010 czas 09:04:36_**

 _Przeanalizowałem wszystko co wiem o towarzyszach i zasadach na jakich się dobierają, i teraz wiem, że S. i A. znaleźli się w korcu maku. Jak do tej pory obserwowałem ponad pięćdziesiąt par i zastanawiam się czy nie uczynić z tego kierunku moich studiów. Albo chociaż specjalizacji._  
 _Jak bardzo jestem żałosny?_  
 _Zresztą nieważne, bo i tak podzielę się z wami moimi uwagami._  
 _Wilkołaki dobierają się na dość prostej zasadzie. Ten bardziej dominujący osobnik szuka kogoś, kto stanowiłby brakującą część jego osobowości. To on też cierpi bardziej, jeśli towarzysz nie zgodzi się na warunki partnerstwa. Bo to zawsze jest partnerstwo. Alfa zostaje zmuszony do równego układu z betą, ponieważ ona ma to, czego on potrzebuje. Nie ważne czy chodzi o cięty dowcip, inteligencję, pieprzony samochód czy posiadanie dzieci. Cena nie gra roli._  
 _To wydaje się chore z tego punktu widzenia, ale z drugiej strony rozumiem naturę. Jeśli alfy miałyby wszystko, nie musiałyby szukać towarzysza. Jeśli gardziłyby swoim towarzyszem, on nie czułby się dostatecznie bezpiecznie, by posiadać potomstwo. A niestety w tym przeklętym świecie wszystko dąży do tego… by przedłużyć gatunek._  
 _Pewnie zastanawiacie się dlaczego piszę o alfach._  
 _Jestem egoistą, płaczliwym głupkiem, który na głos nie potrafi tego powiedzieć._  
 _Ale… nie chcę wiedzieć, co ma A. a czego nie mam ja…_

ooo

 **27.06.2013**

Stiles popatrzył na Dereka z drugiej strony stołu i niemal od razu spojrzał z powrotem na menu. Nic z podanych dań nie brzmiało znajomo, a wolał nie zjeść jakiegoś móżdżku. Jego żołądek na pewno by tego nie wytrzymał  
\- Mogliśmy iść na hamburgery – powiedział zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.  
Derek rzucił mu kolejne z tych swoich spojrzeń, które mówiły wiele, ale tak naprawdę nic i poszukał na stole jego dłoni, jakby wiedział, że Stiles się denerwuje i chciał go uspokoić. To jednak nie pomogło.  
\- Poważnie. W zasadzie czuję się zbyt skrępowany, żeby swobodnie paplać o głupotach, jak mam w zwyczaju jak zapewne zauważyłeś – dodał też całkiem niepotrzebnie, bo Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Nie umknęło mi to.  
Gdy kelner przyszedł złożyli swoje zamówienia, a potem sięgnęli po kieliszki.  
\- Lubię smak wina – rzucił nagle Derek i teraz to była kolej Stilesa, żeby uśmiechnąć się krzywo.  
\- A ja mam nadzieję, że nie zamówiłem żadnego paskudztwa – odparł, próbując rozładować atmosferę. Alfa uniósł jedną brew, jakby nie wiedział o co chodzi.  
\- To tylko kaczka – poinformował go.  
\- Dlaczego zatem nie mogli nazwać jej kaczką? – spytał Stiles. – Jesteśmy w Ameryce, odkąd pamiętam obowiązywał tutaj język angielski – dodał.  
Derek upił kolejny łyk lekko zdenerwowany.  
\- Czyli od dwudziestu dwóch lat – powiedział. – Ja mam dwadzieścia dziewięć.  
Stiles wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Ufam, że wtedy też mówiliśmy po angielsku.  
Derek parsknął, odprężając się momentalnie.  
\- Kilka miesięcy temu chciałeś wiedzieć czy mam swoją watahę i jak wielka ona jest… - zaczął i Stiles momentalnie się ożywił.  
\- I nie mam pojęcia skąd wiedziałeś, że chcę wiedzieć – dodał od razu.  
Derek posłał mu krzywy uśmiech.  
\- Jesteś dość łatwy do przeczytania. Widziałem jak szukasz jakichkolwiek poszlak na moim ubraniu, jakbym witał się z moimi betami, znacząc ich moim zapachem – odparł. – Moja wataha znajduje się daleko stąd. Nie widujemy się zbyt często. W czasie każdej pełni przyjeżdżają do Nowego Yorku, tak jest łatwiej dla każdego z nas.  
Stiles skinął głową, że rozumie.  
\- Jest ich dwanaście. Są w różnym wieku. W większości mają już swoich towarzyszy – dodał po chwili. – Ale moja siła nie jest zależna od nich. Mieszkają zbyt daleko… - urwał. – To nie jest potrzebne teraz, gdy…  
\- …weszła ustawa – dokończył za niego Stiles.

ooo

 **28.06.2013**

Stiles obudził się zawinięty wokół większego ciała. Niemal czuł żar, który płynął od Dereka, jedyna rzecz, do której przy wilkołakach naprawdę nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić. Normalnie kontrolowali swoją temperaturę, ale gdy wyzbywali się ubrań ona samoistnie rosła.  
To musiała być jakaś pozostałość po prymitywnym systemie ochronnym, której nie załatwiła ewolucja.  
Derek nie obudził się jeszcze i jego owłosiona klatka piersiowa unosiła się od czasu do czasu, gdy brał kolejne oddechy. Stiles patrzył przez chwilę jak urzeczony i zastanawiał się czy w ogóle budzić mężczyznę. Wyglądał tak spokojnie.  
Sprawdził czas na komórce i uznał, że ma jeszcze kilka minut. Wczorajszej nocy położyli się dość późno, ale paradoksalnie był wyspany i wypoczęty. Coś, czego nigdy po seksie, nie wiadomo jak długim i wyczerpującym, nie mógł zrozumieć.  
To z kolei musiało mieć coś wspólnego z endorfinami.  
Derek zbadał chyba każdą możliwą krzywiznę jego ciała. Zostawił kilka malinek w mniej widocznych miejscach, chociaż Stiles wątpił, żeby udało mu się pozbyć zapachu alfy ze swojego ciała. Scott i tak na pewno to skomentuje.  
Nie wierzył w to, żeby przyjaciel robił mu wykłady na temat etyki sypiania z szefem. Wszyscy byli na tyle dorośli, żeby poradzić sobie z dość klarowną sytuacją. Jeśli dawali sobie wcześniej radę z napięciem Dereka, który nie mógł przejść obojętnie obok jego zapachu, to teraz, gdy w końcu alfa dostał to, czego oczekiwał – powinno być już prościej.  
Minut mijały, więc Stiles poruszył się niespokojnie. Musiał jeszcze się przebrać, i chociaż spodziewał się takiego obrotu sytuacji więc miał ze sobą zapasowy garnitur, i tak chciał zajrzeć do mieszkania.  
Derek w końcu drgnął, jakby orientując się, że Stiles już nie śpi i obrócił ich tak, by leżeć na nim cały ciałem.  
Alfa znowu był podniecony.  
\- Uwielbiam twój zapach – wymruczał do jego ucha.  
\- Uwielbiam być punktualnie w pracy – odparł, odpychając go rękami, ale mężczyzna nie ustępował i po chwili wgryzał się lekko w jego szyję, znacząc ją o wiele wyraźniej niż Stiles by sobie tego życzył. – Przestań – poprosił i zęby cofnęły się, zastąpione bez mokry lepki język. – Musimy wstawać, bo spóźnię się do pracy,  
\- Myślę, że twój szef już o tym wie – mruknął Derek.  
\- Mam naprawdę mocne postanowienie dostania się do pracy o wyznaczonej porze. Dzisiaj zamykamy sprawę McKinleya – przypomniał. – I Laura nie ma jeszcze pełnych danych. Potrzebne jej będą do ugody, a spotkanie ma o dziesiątej, co daje nam…  
\- Dwie godziny seksu – odparł Derek, ale posłusznie zsunął się z jego ciała. – Chryste, ile ty paplasz… - stwierdził z niesmakiem. – A tyle sensowniejszych rzeczy można by zrobić z twoim językiem – dodał, wpatrując się z nieskrywanym pożądaniem w usta Stilesa, który właśnie schodził z łóżka na całkiem miękkich nogach.  
Czuł się rozciągnięty i niemal pozbawiony kości. Musiał naciągnąć wczoraj mięsień albo dwa, albo czternaście, ale to nie było ważne, bo Derek wyglądał właśnie niesamowicie; nago w skołtunionej pościeli, która pachniała seksem.  
\- Zabieram cię jutro na bilard, skoro nie lubisz restauracji – rzucił, gdy Stiles zniknął w łazience.

ooo

 ** _30.07.2013 czas 01:38:11_**

 _Nie wiem co robię. Po raz kolejny. Nie wiem czy LA to przeczyta, ale nie dbam o to. Budzę się kolejną noc wtulony w wielkie twarde ciało i zastanawiam się czy upadłem na głowę zaraz po urodzeniu, czy to efekt zderzenia się z D. tego pierwszego tygodnia mojej pracy._  
 _Jest późno, ale nie mogę spać, a on – alfa drzemie w najlepsze, gdy chodzę po mieszkaniu. Wiem ile to wymaga zaufania do partnera. S. budził się nawet po roku naszego związku._  
 _A może jest zmęczony po tym, co robiliśmy, a raczej co on robił mi, bo nie oszukujmy się – jest alfą._  
 _Teraz, gdy jestem starszy powiem wam, że seks z samcem dominującym potrafi bardzo różnić się od normalnego stosunku. Jeśli tylko zaufacie mu na tyle, on wyciśnie z was ostatnie poty…_  
 _Chryste, mam nadzieję, że nie czytają tego dzieci. Może rano będę się wstydził, ale jestem pijany endorfinami, które mieszają się teraz z moim strachem._  
 _Prawie dwa miesiące temu powiedziałem mu, że lubię wiedzieć kiedy jestem jednonocną przygodą. Przyjął moje warunki i od tamtej pory mam wrażenie, że ze mną pogrywa. Widujemy się po pięć, sześć nocy w tygodniu. Czasami sypia u mnie przez tydzień, a czasami ja u niego. To nie jest zdrowe. Powinien przyjąć co mu dałem, by ułagodzić jego zmysły, ale on sięga dalej i po więcej._  
 _Cholera, drżą mi ręce._  
 _Chcę wrócić do S. i A. na kanapę, ale A. jest w ciąży. Nie chcę jej dodatkowo stresować moją obecnością, bo nie chcę zaszkodzić dziecku. Nie chcę wracać do mieszkania, bo i tam widzę jego rzeczy, a to nie jest zdrowe._  
 _Wiem o nim różne rzeczy. Lubi, gdy drapie się go za lewym uchem. Uspokaja się, gdy pocieram go po spodzie dłoni swoim palcem wskazującym. Nie cierpi, gdy kończę za niego zdania, bo kocha niedopowiedzenia._  
 _To nie jest zdrowe i to nie jest coś, czego chcę. Nie kolejny raz. Nie wiem czy już teraz powinienem wypatrywać jego towarzysza. Jakiś w końcu się pojawi. To silny, potężny alfa. Jeśli taki jest, gdy jego wataha znajduje się tak wiele kilometrów stąd, to przy nich…_  
 _Tak, nawet nie możecie sobie tego wyobrazić. Widziałem go tuż po pełni. Niemal błyszczał jak końcówka różdżki Harry'ego Pottera, ale akurat tej nocy był delikatny i prawie uległy, jakby całą siłę stracił na rzecz odnawiania kontaktów z pozostałymi z grupy._  
 _Nie wiem jak to się odbywa, gdy jest się w grupie. S. nie ma swojej watahy. Nigdy nie wyruszał z nimi na wędrówki._  
 _S. czuje, że coś jest nie tak. Początkowo tego nie komentował, ale jakiś czas temu spytał czy jestem szczęśliwy i wiem, co robię. Chyba nie chce mnie znowu widzieć w kawałkach. Sam nie chcę się widzieć w kawałkach. Nie chcę, żeby ktoś na moim świecie stawiał fundamenty swojego nowego związku…_  
 _Nie wiem czy dam sobie tym razem radę, ale naprawdę nie pozwolę się zranić…_

ooo

 **13.08.2013**

Stiles nie spodziewał się już od kilku tygodni, że Deaton zadzwoni z dobrymi wiadomościami. Prawie nie mieli już kontaktu, chociaż policjant starał się wciąż dawać nadzieję na znalezienie sprawcy. Po takim czasie nie zależało im już na ukaraniu sprawcy, ale głównie, żeby taka sytuacja nie powtórzyła się już nigdy.  
Derek wciąż z pewną dozą niepewności podchodzi do każdej przesyłki, chociaż nie pozwalał już Stilesowi ich sprawdzać.  
Telefon od Alana wytrącił go z równowagi tym bardziej, że sprawcą całego wcześniejszego zamieszania okazał się wuj Dereka i Laury, Peter, który poczuł się urażony tym, że jego bratanek zamierza bronić interesów drugiej strony rodziny podczas jednego z procesów. Jeśli to miało być ostrzeżenie, nie zostało odpowiednio odebrane. Stiles stawiał bardziej, że była to groźba jednego z polityków, którego klient Laury oskarżył o molestowanie seksualne.  
Czasami ten świat naprawdę nie był do końca zrozumiały.  
To był kolejny wieczór, który spędzili w restauracji i Derek zabrał go do swojego domu, jak zwykle. Alfa od rana był jakiś nieswój, co udzieliło się pozostałej części zespołu. Nawet wiadomość od Deatona nie rozwiała ciężkiej jak stal atmosfery i Stiles naprawdę był już poważnie zmęczony tym wszystkim.  
Laura nie komentowała jego nowych wpisów na blogu i szczerze powiedziawszy miał nadzieję, że przestała je śledzić. Wbrew pozorom nigdy nie był emocjonalnym ekshibicjonistą i nie czuł się zbyt dobrze ze świadomością, że ona wie.  
Jednak kolejną rzeczą, za którą cenił Laurę była właśnie dyskrecja.  
Kiedy tylko przekroczył próg mieszkania Dereka wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Alfa nie przylgnął do niego jak zawsze, gdy wracali i nie próbował wziąć, co jego teraz i tu. Nie pchnął go na kanapę w salonie ani nie ugryzł go w szyję.  
Derek odstawił po prostu butelkę szampana, którą wziął z restauracji na stoli do kawy i poprowadził go za sobą do sypialni. I to było dobre. Stiles rozejrzał się po pokoju, który był wysprzątany, a na pewno nie zostawiali go w takim stanie rano.  
\- Ominęło mnie coś? – spytał, bo przeważnie razem zmieniali pościel.  
\- Wszystko jeszcze przed tobą – obiecał Derek i wyszczerzył się, błyskając czerwonymi tęczówkami.  
Pchnął go na zaściełane łóżko, burząc wcześniejszy ład i przykrył sobą. Pachniał czymś ostrym, co zawsze fascynowało Stilesa. Nie całkiem określonym, co jednoznacznie kojarzyło się z siłą, którą na pewno posiadał. Stiles niejednokrotnie błądził palcami po jego barkach, zastanawiając się jak długo Derek musiał ćwiczyć, żeby uformować mięśnie. Do tej pory dwa razy w tygodniu po pracy chodził na siłownię i zostawał tam po kilka godzin.  
Alfa zanurzył twarz w jego karku jak zawsze sycąc najpierw zmysł węchu. Nie ugryzł go jednak w szyję jak zwykł to czynić, gdy znajdowali się naprawdę blisko. Tym razem po prostu podniósł się z powrotem i zawisł na centymetry od jego twarzy i spojrzał mu w oczy przez chwilę szukając tam potwierdzenia, że to co robią jest dobre.  
Więc Stiles okłamał go tak jak okłamywał siebie.  
Kilka godzin później, gdy pościel ponownie cuchnęła seksem, Derek zsunął się z niego i odgarnął kilka zbłąkanych kosmyków z jego twarzy. Nigdy nie przejmował się tym, że Stiles przeważnie po seksie cały się kleił od ich potu. Najwyraźniej zmieszanie zapachu ich obu było odgórnym celem Hale'a za każdym razem.  
\- Chciałem, żeby dzisiaj było specjalnie – zaczął alfa, odrobinę odsuwając się, dając Stilesowi więcej przestrzeni.  
\- Nie wypiliśmy szampana i zaścieliłeś łóżko – mruknął rozbawiony. – Przegapiłem walentynki? – parsknął i natychmiast tego pożałował, bo Derek był całkiem poważny.  
Mężczyzna nerwowym gestem odgarnął po raz kolejny kosmyki z jego czoła, chociaż Stiles był pewien, że żaden zabłąkany się tam nie znajduje. Doskonale znał ten gest. Alfa szukał dodatkowego kontaktu, czegoś bardziej intymnego.  
\- Pamiętasz jak wspominałeś o szukaniu towarzyszy? – spytał nagle Derek i Stiles po prostu wiedział. Czuł to od początku, gdy Scott patrzył na niego zmartwiony ilekroć przychodził do pracy i cuchnął wilkołakiem.  
Stiles po prostu wiedział, wszystkie przesłanki na to wskazywały. Nagłe zainteresowanie Allison jego nikłym życiem seksualnym i częstsze zaproszenia na niedzielne obiady, chociaż oboje wiedzieli, że ona nie czuje się w jego towarzystwie pewnie.  
Stiles po prostu wiedział, że ma cholerne deja vu, ale tym razem nie był zaskoczony, więc gula, która uformowała się w jego gardle wcale nie uniemożliwiła mu oddychania.  
\- Tak, wiem Derek i rozumiem. I nie, nie chcę usłyszeć nic więcej – powiedział jednym ciągiem, sięgając za siebie po koszulę, która wciąż powinna być gdzieś na szafce, tam gdzie wrzucił ją wcześniej.  
\- Stiles, ja… - zaczął alfa.  
\- Nie. Nie chcę tego usłyszeć. Nie drugi raz. Musisz zrozumieć, że… - urwał, wciągając głęboko powietrze do płuc. – Było miło, ale… Zobaczymy się jutro w pracy – dodał nieskładnie, wkładając pospiesznie spodnie.

ooo

 ** _13.08.2013 czas 03:08:23_**

 _Całkiem poważnie zastanawiam się czy nie otworzyć biura z usługami matrymonialnymi dla wilkołaków. Jestem w tym całkiem niezły._  
 _Naczytałem się kiedyś, że szukają swojego idealnego towarzysza czasami przez lata. Czasami jak w przypadku S. to kwestia jednego spotkania. Inne nigdy nie znajdują partnera._  
 _Może to moja nisza._  
 _Jestem niesamowity i… chyba pijany._  
 _Nie wiem._  
 _Nic już nie wiem._  
 _D. znalazł towarzysza. Albo zaczyna go szukać._  
 _Nie wiem._  
 _Wiem, że mieliśmy układ i to uczciwe, że chciał ze mną o tym porozmawiać. Na pewno jestem mu winien za to podziękowania. Sądzę, że gdybyśmy spędzili jeszcze kilka miesięcy mógłbym po czymś takim drugi raz się nie podnieść…_  
 _Starałem mu się to ułatwić, mając w pamięci jak długo S. przepraszał, że nie możemy być razem._  
 _Tym razem jestem dorosły i nikt nie musi mi mówić tego w twarz. Łapię aluzję, chociaż muszę przyznać, że S. mnie rozczarował. Od tygodni musiał wiedzieć, że to nadchodzi._  
 _Sam też jestem głupi, bo… Cholera też wiedziałem, że coś wisi w powietrzu. To napięcie wczoraj rano i… Nie wiem. LA patrzyła na mnie tak dziwnie._  
 _Muszę kupić większą patelnię w razie, gdyby towarzysz D. przyszedł do firmy i wzorem A. chciałby rozpłatać mi gardło. Nie wiem kim jest, ale musi być potężny. Nie chcę, żeby S. musiał mnie bronić w razie, gdyby cokolwiek wymknęło się spod kontroli. A wiem, że się wymknie, bo czuję cholerną dziurę, która właśnie wypala się w mojej klatce piersiowej i nie mogę opanować emocji._  
 _Jutro może wezmę wolne._  
 _Dzisiaj jednak rozpoczynam działalność firmy. Moje hasło reklamowe brzmi:_  
 _Kilka tygodni ze mną, a twój życiowy towarzysz na pewno cię odnajdzie…_

 _A tak poważnie; jak bardzo żałosne jest to, że to już drugi raz?_


	5. Chapter 5

**17.08.2013**

Stiles poczuł się zażenowany, gdy Laura powiedziała, że spodziewała się jego nadchodzącego urlopu. To tylko potwierdziło jego przypuszczenia, jak wielkim idiotą był. Czasami żałował, że nie miał wilkołaczych zmysłów, że nie mógł wyczuć, iż coś takiego się zbliża. Może Derek już pachniał innym wilkołakiem, gdy spotykał się z nim?  
Dzień nie zaczął się dla niego najlepiej. Dzisiaj miał wrócić do biura, a po spędzonych na upijaniu się dniach, nie czuł się na siłach. Spożywanie alkoholu przez prawie trzy dni chyba podchodziło pod nadużywanie, ale nie miał ochoty na analizowanie jeszcze tego.  
Rano, przed pracą, próbował kupić leki uspokajające, ale farmaceutka odmówiła. Nie mając innego wyjścia opowiedział dziewczynie gdzie idzie i z kim zamierza się widzieć. W końcu po jakiś dwudziestu minutach zlitowała się nad nim i zadzwoniła do swojego wujka, który okazał się lekarzem. Stiles dostał pełno kolorowych tabletek, z czego dwie zażył na miejscu, a resztę trzymał w dłoni, bojąc się, że jeśli je wypuści, będzie miał kolejne załamanie.  
Wiedział, że nie wygląda najlepiej. Miał podkrążone oczy i chociaż kąpał się ponad godzinę, chyba wciąż cuchnął alkoholem. To nie mogło się udać.  
Odetchnął zatem z ulgą, gdy zauważył, że biuro Dereka jest puste. Laura rozmawiała już przez komórkę i krążyła zdenerwowana po swoim gabinecie. Stiles nie chciał być w skórze osoby, która znajdowała się po drugiej stronie, bo kobieta od czasu do czasu błyskała czerwonymi źrenicami, przypominając całemu światu, że też jest alfą.  
Scott obwąchał go z daleka. Stiles wiedział to, bo zawsze instynktownie wyczuwał, że ktoś to robi. Jednak McCall nie podszedł bliżej, jakby to, co z dala wyczuł, wystarczyło.  
\- Wiem – warknął Stiles, ucinając przyszłe pytania.  
Nie miał ochoty o tym rozmawiać. Nie chciał usłyszeć „a nie mówiłem", „a nie ostrzegałem". Nie było mu to potrzebne do szczęścia.  
Laura w końcu odłożyła słuchawkę i zawisła nad własnym biurkiem, nagle wyglądając na pokonaną. Rozejrzała się po biurze i po prostu kiwnęła na niego palcem. Stiles sięgnął lekko trzęsącymi się rękami do fiolki w kieszeni i wysupłał jedną z tabletek, powtarzając swoją mantrę w głowie.  
Jesteś ponad to. Nie denerwuj się.  
Odbił się od swojego miejsca i wszedł do środka, szczelnie zamykając drzwi.  
\- Wiesz, dlaczego mój brat nie odbiera telefonu? – spytała od razu, zaskakując go zupełnie.  
\- Nie – odparł zadowolony, że jego głos nie drży. – Wspominał coś o towarzyszu… - urwał, bo Laura westchnęła nagle naprawdę zmęczona.  
Spojrzała na niego, nie rzucając mu zwyczajowego już wyzwania. Po prostu patrzyła jakby próbowała znaleźć w jego oczach coś, czego miał nadzieję, że tam nie ma.  
\- Powiedział, że jego towarzysz odmówił – powiedziała.  
Stiles mocniej ścisnął fiolkę z lekami i oparł się o drzwi.  
\- Powiedz mu, że mi naprawdę przykro – odparł. – Pamiętam jak przechodził to Scott. Czy da się coś z tym zrobić? – spytał.  
\- Jest alfą, zwalczy to – odparła, opadając na fotel. – Nie rozumiem jak możesz być taki spokojny – warknęła nagle, znowu błyskając czerwienią.  
\- Naprawdę mi przykro – powtórzył, przełykając ciężką gulę, która od trzech dni rosła w jego gardle i zaczynała powoli odcinać mu dopływ powietrza. – Jeśli mogę coś zrobić… – Urwał w połowie zdania, bo naprawdę nie chciał dokończyć. Derek był silny, na pewno radził sobie teraz lepiej niż Scott. Zresztą jego towarzysz na pewno nie był tym, czym Allison dla McCalla.  
\- Czy mój brat jakoś cię obraził? – spytała po chwili milczenia, podnosząc głowę znad biurka.  
\- Ja… - Zamilkł.  
To nie było coś, czego się po niej spodziewał, więc wzruszył ramionami. Nagle przestało go obchodzić, co Laura sobie pomyśli, bo mógł jeszcze zażyć przynajmniej jedną z kolorowych tabletek. Farmaceutka wspomniała, że cztery to maksimum i że najwyżej gdyby zjadł ich ponad sześć, będzie po prostu ekstremalnie odprężony, ale nie dbał o to, bo cholerna Laura właśnie weszła na bardzo grząski grunt, a on nie potrafił jej skłamać, jeśli nawet nie mógł powstrzymać drżenia rąk.  
\- Układ był uczciwy – powiedział, ignorując jej zaskoczone spojrzenie, gdy bez popicia połknął tabletkę.  
\- Układ? Nazywasz to układem? – odparła z niedowierzaniem. – Szprycujesz się czymś? – dodała po chwili, zrywając się z fotela. – Stiles co się dzieje?  
\- Nie mogę, Laura – odparł. – Wiesz w jakiej rozsypce byłem, gdy Scott… – Nie dokończył. Nie chciał dokończyć. – Układ był jasny i przystałem na niego. Przykro mi z powodu jego towarzysza – dodał, bo tylko tyle, do cholery, mógł zrobić.  
Kobieta zamrugała nerwowo i dotknęła jego twarzy swoją dłonią, próbując skupić na sobie jego wzrok.  
\- Piłeś i się naćpałeś, żebym nie znała twoich uczuć – warknęła. – I bredzisz. Przykro ci?! Ze wszystkich ludzi miałam nadzieję, że ty rozumiesz jak ważny jest towarzysz… ― Pokiwała głową.  
― Dlatego naprawdę mi przykro. Wiem przez co musi przechodzić. To ja trzymałem Scotta, gdy… - warknął. – Wybacz, ale nie zrobię czegoś takiego dla Dereka! Nie mam sił! Rozumiesz?! – Próbował odtrącić jej dłoń, ale była szybsza.  
Złapała jego rękę w nadgarstku i skręciła go boleśnie. Uderzył twarzą o ścianę i poczuł na szyi jej obnażone kły. Widział, jak Scott zrywa się ze swojego miejsca, ale zamiera w pół ruchu, gdy Lydia coś do niego szepcze, po czym pokonany siada z powrotem na swoim miejscu i rzuca mu uspokajające spojrzenie.  
\- Układ – wypluła. – Cieszę się, że dla ciebie to był pieprzony układ, ale mój brat zabarykadował się w mieszkaniu i właśnie je demoluje, bo dla ciebie to był układ… - dodała niebezpiecznie niskim tonem i puściła jego nadgarstek.  
\- Dla nas to był układ – poprawił ją. – I nie mam obowiązku zbierać teraz z podłogi jego wilkołaczego tyłka tylko dlatego, że towarzysz go odrzucił. Nie możesz zmusić mnie do tego, żebym to zrobił! – zakończył krzykiem i nie był pewien czy pozostali go słyszą.  
Laura odsunęła się zaskoczona, jakby właśnie ją uderzył w twarz, co naprawdę miał ochotę zrobić, ale bicie wilkołaków nigdy nie było dobrym pomysłem.  
\- Chciałam tylko wiedzieć, dlaczego go nie chcesz – powiedziała. – Jeśli zrozumie, będzie łatwiej mu przez to przejść – wytłumaczyła. – Obraził cię?  
Stiles mrugnął dwa razy, zastanawiając się, czy nie ma czasem halucynacji.  
\- Nie obraził mnie. Po prostu znalazł towarzysza. Zawsze w końcu znajdują towarzyszy. Scott a teraz Derek… – Urwał. – Nie jestem zaskoczony. Naprawdę, twój brat jest wspaniałym mężczyzną i jestem pewien, że znajdzie…  
\- O czym ty mówisz? – przerwała mu szybko. – O czym ty mówisz? – powtórzyła. – Derek powiedział mi, że go nie chcesz.  
\- Dlaczego miałby tak powiedzieć? – zdziwił się Stiles, mrugając odrobinę szybciej, żeby zmyć lekką mgiełkę, która zaczynała przysnuwać mu oczy.  
Laura pokiwała głową.  
\- Wyszedłeś, gdy zaproponował… - Zamilkła. – Nie wiesz, że chodzi o ciebie… - dodała, rozszerzając odrobinę swoje nozdrza, jakby starała się na powrót wywąchać jego emocje, co wcale nie pomagało. – Nie wiesz, że chodzi o ciebie – powtórzyła.  
Zamrugał, ale Laura najwyraźniej nie była w humorze do tłumaczenia czegokolwiek, bo sięgnęła po telefon i bez wahania zamówiła mu taksówkę, a potem wypchnęła go przez drzwi.  
\- Jedź do niego – powiedziała. – I Stiles – dodała, gdy ruszył do przodu jak lunatyk, ledwie rozumiejąc co się do niego mówi. – On myśli, że to druga więź, którą odrzuciłeś…

ooo

 __**12.02.2011 czas 19:27:01**

Nie wiem, jak to napisać, ale zaproponowano mi dzisiaj ugryzienie. Ojciec A., pomimo tego, że ona postanowiła zostać omegą i zerwała więzy, które ich łączą, wciąż jest gdzieś obok. Studiujemy z S., ale nie mieszkamy razem. Ojciec A. chyba się martwi tym, że towarzysz jego córki mógłby zwariować gdybym zginął, co jest idiotyzmem.  
Do tej pory mogłem żyć i nikt nie martwił się tym, że mnie napadną.  
Nie wiem o co chodzi z tą wilkołaczą nadopiekuńczością. S. non stop znaczy mnie swoim zapachem, chociaż na uczelni jest nie więcej niż pięciu wilkołaków. Czują, że należę do niego. To ich martwi, bo wiedzą też, że A. należy do niego i nigdy dotąd nie widzieli nic podobnego.  
Nie wiem czy Ojcu A. chodzi o jakieś wilkołacze zasady. Może ma nadzieję, że jako wilkołak znajdę własnego towarzysza i dam spokój S. Tylko, że to nie takie proste.  
Nie wiem czy kiedyś się oparzyliście. Ból znika dość szybko, ale zostaje uczucie pieczenia, a potem pojawia się swędzenie.  
Mnie właśnie swędzi.  
Mogę już przebywać naprawdę blisko S.. A. nie ma nic przeciwko.  
Ale ja nie o tym.  
Otóż Ojciec A. zaproponował, że przemieni mnie.  
Z przykrością musiałem odmówić. To nie tak, że boję się śmierci. Czuję, że jednak bym się przemienił. Po prostu nie bardzo podoba mi się pomysł – mnie wilkołaka. Nie widzę w tym nic przyjemnego. Nie podnieca mnie myśl, że byłbym szybszy i lepszy i cokolwiek –szy, wymyślicie.  
Nie chciałbym nigdy, żeby w siedemdziesięciu procentach rządził mną instynkt. Nigdy. Nie chciałbym poznawać ludzi i wiedzieć o nich wszystko: gdzie jedli, gdzie byli, kto ich dotykał, z kim lub z czym uprawiali seks. To musi być męczące. Widzę jak S. przyjmuje to na swoje barki, jak stara się to ignorować, ale nie potrafi.  
Być wilkołakiem to chyba męka. Nie skażę się na nią świadomie.

ooo

 **17.08.2013**

Kiedy w końcu wysiadł z taksówki, nie potrafił zrobić ani jednego kroku w przód. Stał na chodniku, gapiąc się na portiera, który z kolei spoglądał na niego zaniepokojony. Stiles w końcu zrobił pierwszy krok, a potem drugi i trzeci. Wyjął przy okazji fiolkę z lekami i wrzucił ją do najbliższego śmietnika. Nie chciał, żeby Derek znalazł je w jego kieszeni.  
Jeśli dowiedział się czegoś o wilkołakach w ciągu swojego życia to tego, że nie cierpiały, gdy ktoś specjalnie próbował manipulować swoimi lub ich emocjami. Zbyt przyzwyczajone były do prawdy w czystej postaci, by takie machinacje przyjąć w milczeniu.  
Droga na górę była stanowczo zbyt krótka, a jednocześnie dostatecznie długa, by zdał sobie sprawę, jak wielkie nieporozumienie nastąpiło. Nie wiedział jak to wytłumaczyć Derekowi. Nie chciał oglądać go w takim samym stanie jak Scotta. Składać do kupy czyjeś życie, swoje życie… Cokolwiek.  
Drzwi do mieszkania otwarły się zanim zdążył nawet zapukać i alfa wciągnął go do środka. Salon nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze, ale Derek najwyraźniej nie zamierzał niczego uszkodzić, bo meble były tylko poprzesuwane, a nie połamane.  
\- Czego chcesz? – warknął do jego ucha i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że jest bezbronny. Spray z gazem pieprzowym został w pracy, a on sam poszedł nieuzbrojony do wściekłego alfy.  
\- Ja… - zająknął się, gdy poczuł kły na swoim gardle. – Nawet o tym nie myśl – powiedział bardzo powoli. – Chcę porozmawiać. Nie zrozumieliśmy się. Nie wiedziałem, co mi chcesz powiedzieć…że to mnie chcesz zapytać. – Urwał, bo Derek odsunął się.  
\- Kogo innego miałbym… - Nie dokończył, bo Stile,s korzystając z wolnej przestrzeni, wsunął się głębiej.  
Derek oddychał ciężko, ale miarowo. Nie miał jakichś widocznych ran, więc najwyraźniej znosił to lepiej niż Scott. W końcu nie krzyczał, że chce własnej śmierci i nie próbował wydrapać sobie serca. Stiles chciał, żeby Derek zrozumiał przez co przeszedł, ale nie wiedział jak i co ma powiedzieć. Zbyt wiele tego było.  
\- Kiedy Scotta ugryzł wilkołak, założyłem bloga – powiedział, zbliżając się do kanapy, która teraz stała prawie pod kuchenną ladą. – Laura mówiła, że go czytałeś. Nazywa się **Jak wychować wilkołaka.**  
W oczach Dereka, balansujących na granicy czerwieni i zieleni, pojawił się błysk zrozumienia. Jego usta wykrzywiły się w delikatnym uśmieszku, który jednak znikł, gdy alfa przypomniał sobie resztę. Człowiek, którego wybrał na towarzysza, był kiedyś związany z kimś innym i ta więź… Nie całkiem więź. To coś dziwnego co między nimi było, wciąż gdzieś tam balansowało. Alfa wysunął kły, częściowo się przemieniając.  
\- Scott – wywarczał. – Broni terytorium – dodał.  
\- Nie – zaprzeczył Stiles. – Nie byłem jego terytorium. Nie odrzuciłem też żadnej więzi, bo nigdy nie zaproponowano mi tego. Nigdy nie miałem być jego towarzyszem - powiedział to. Po raz pierwszy powiedział to na głos i to prawie nie bolało.  
Derek przełknął głośno ślinę i zwinął trzęsące się dłonie w pięści. Przez dłuższą chwilę trawił informacje i Stiles wiedział, że nie przychodzi mu to z łatwością, ale musieli przez to przejść. Derek prawie zwalczył to, co rozsadzało go od środka. Widział to w jego oczach. Alfa powoli odzyskiwał kontrolę nad sytuacją.  
\- Nie wiem, dlaczego mnie wybrałeś. Nie mam ci nic do zaoferowania – dodał Stiles pospiesznie, nie chcąc, by mu przerwano. - Nie chcę za dwa albo trzy lata dowiedzieć się, że… znalazłeś innego towarzysza. Nie wiem, jak wiążecie się z ludźmi. Nie będziemy mieć dzieci. Nie zostanę wilkołakiem – ciągnął dalej, czując, że zaczyna powoli tracić kontrolę.  
Derek wsunął się na miejsce zaraz koło niego i położył mu głowę na kolanach, pozwalając jego palcom na to, by znalazły to miejsce za lewym uchem, które tak lubił. Pozwalając, żeby Stiles gładził go po ręce kciukiem.  
\- Nie będzie innego towarzysza – powiedział pewnie alfa, wygodniej rozkładając się na siedzeniu i zostawiając resztę bez komentarza. Na razie to było ważne. Stiles tutaj i teraz…

ooo

 ** _18.08.2013 czas 04:16:00_**

 _Piszę do Was po raz ostatni. D. wymógł na mnie, że nie napiszę o nim niczego więcej ponad to, co już napisane. Nie lubi emocjonalnego ekshibicjonizmu._  
 _Chcę powiedzieć, że zamieściłem nowe informacje w Internecie:_  
 _Zestawienie procentowe związków wilkołak/człowiek:_  
 _\- heteroseksualne 100% / 0% [1 szczęśliwy przypadek stwierdzono] homoseksualne_  
 _S. i A. spodziewają się córki. Chcą nadać jej moje imię, co powinienem chyba uznać za obraźliwe._  
 _D. chce kupić mi obrączkę, żeby ludzie widzieli naszą więź, choć inne wilkołaki już ją wyczuwają. [Uważam to za śmieszne, ale S. przestał mnie znaczyć swoim zapachem.]_  
 _Wciąż nie wiem co A. ma takiego, czego nie mam ja, ale nagle przestało to być tak istotne, bo wiem, że ja mam to czego nie mają inni…_


End file.
